


Do You Believe In Destiny?

by SelfshippingSylveon (CatContessa)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, ardyn ruins everything, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/SelfshippingSylveon
Summary: It is commonly known in Eos that there are those born with a mark somewhere on their body, which has only one match- the person with the same mark is their Soulmate, and the two are blessed by the Astrals to know true, honest love in each other’s arms for the rest of their days- but first, they must find each other.Eleiza Nitor has never believed in destiny. Ignis Scientia has always believed his mark to be an omen. But after a chance encounter, can they learn to let go of their fears and doubts- or will the machinations of prophecy divide them?





	1. Another Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Eleiza Nitor makes it a point to keep a modest practice of hunting daemons and local wildlife causing problems for the good folk of Eos. But when her soulmate mark starts acting up and a stranger shows up out of nowhere offering money for something that’s a little out of her job description, it seems destiny’s got other plans.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Gin Wigmore, Kill of the Night  
> Yoko Shimomura, Hammerhead  
> Yoko Shimomura, Ardyn  
> James L. Venable, Neckin’ On The Swing

It was a sunny day. The waves lapping against the rocks and the sea breeze was refreshing against freckled skin as the rider of a black motorcycle removed her helmet and shook out her copper hair with a relieved sigh. She pulled out her phone and checked her appearance in the glass like a mirror, then smiled as she tucked it away. “Flawless,” She told herself. “As usual.” She dismounted and leaned the bike on its kickstand, leaving the helmet on the driver’s seat as she started to strut into the restaurant. Galdin Quay was a fancy place, and usually the folks with more cash than they knew what to do with came here to escape the rat race, and on occasion, a good bounty would rear its head in the area that would rake in enough gil to pay any extravagant expenses a daemon hunter might ring up. Her client sat at one of the tables, sipping a tall gin and tonic- he was a bit scruffy, but he was one of the tour guides from around the area that usually took tourists on nature hikes. She took the stool next to him with a winning smile to the bartender. “Gimme a whiskey-cola, sugar,” She told him. “And don’t skimp on the ice.” The barkeep blushed and nodded, then shuffled off to make the drink. 

Her client looked up. “Miss Nitor. You’re back.” He set down his drink and smiled hopefully. “H-how was the hunt? Did you kill it?”

She took out her phone and showed him the selfie she’d taken with a very big, and very dead Dualhorn. “Your customers can go about their business without being trampled now.” She put the phone away just as the barkeep returned with her drink, served on a coaster. She winked at the barkeep to thank him, then looked back to her client. “Now. About my payment.”

“A-ah! Yes!” He took out a checkbook. “What do I owe you?”

She dug out her wallet and took out a few receipts, noting down the amount for all of them, then added that to her total price on top of the hunt. “That’ll be fifty-five hundred gil.” She slammed back the drink as her client started to stammer. “You may address that check to Miss Eleiza Nitor, my bank is Huxton Union, in Lestallum.” She patted his shoulder as she hopped off the stool. “I never said I come cheap, darling. I’ll expect payment by the end of the week. If not…well. The next time you’re having troubles with the local wildlife, you won’t find me feeling very charitable. Ciao!" 

Leaving her client stunned and sputtering, she left some money for the barkeep, then strutted out of the building, smiling. It wasn’t perhaps the nicest thing to say to someone, but when you’re running a business, you have to be firm about your policies, and she did need to make a living somehow. Man, I’m good. She went back to her bike and leaned on it, taking off her gloves to massage her hands. There was a dull ache in them, and she sighed as she looked at the marking on the back of her right hand- a dagger piercing a heart. "You stop that,” She grumbled. “I have other jobs to do and I need my hands.” Normally Eleiza’s soulmate mark didn’t cause her much trouble, but as of recently, it seemed that her soulmate was being reckless, which wasn’t like them. Considering her mark hadn’t bothered her in a few years, it did have her just a little concerned since she deduced that they were a careful person who maybe practiced self defense and that was about all the physical exertion they allowed of themselves. So why the sudden surge in activity, she wondered.  _A mystery for another time,_ She supposed, pulling her gloves back on. Eleiza tucked away her phone in her jacket pocket, put on her helmet, and with a roar of the  _Fenrir’s_  engine, she took off back onto the highway. The subject of her soulmate mark hadn’t been so much of an issue for her in the past. She never thought much about it, not after the dumpster fire her parents’ marriage had turned out to be. What was the point of finding someone you were meant to spend eternity with, anyways, she wondered, when it was more fun to see the world on your own and be your own person? But the pains were an inconvenience. The mark used to give off a calming warmth once when she was a child. Why was there pain now?

Her next stop was Hammerhead- she needed to get her bike checked out before heading on to Duscae. The sunlight felt nice with the wind whipping around her. Her earpiece was playing music from a radio station as she drove, noticing a lot of trucks and cars full of people heading out of Liede. The song ended, and the radio jockey started to read the news report. Insomnia had fallen to Niflheim forces on a day where there was reportedly to be a peace treaty being signed. Eleiza saw the looks on the faces of the people in the trucks- from the downcast faces and the crying children, she could only guess they were the refugees.  _Six._ Well, she supposed that Niflheim’s sudden crusade to annex the rest of Eos would lead to that, but the reality was staring her in the face as she drove on, pulling in at Hammerhead and handing over the keys to Cindy. “Just a tune-up, Cindy. Gonna be heading home soon.” She gave a tired smile. 

“Ain’t there any mechanics in Lestallum?” Cindy grinned. 

“C'mon, Goldilocks. I can’t just leave her with someone I don’t know.” She chuckled. “You basically helped me put her back together in the first place.”

The blonde just chuckled. “I know, I know. Go on, go git yer'self somethin’ t’ eat. I’ll let ya know when I’m done." 

Eleiza left her to it, her helmet tucked under her arm as she walked to the restaurant with a confident stride and a sway of her hips that she knew would bring attention. It had taken a while to get it right, but it had its rewards. She ordered some kebabs and a soda, then took a quiet seat outside in the shade to eat and check her phone for messages while she waited for Cindy to come back and give her the bill. She took off her gloves and rubbed her mark again, mostly for comfort. Things were getting a little crazy, she observed as another truck went by, and she didn’t like where it was going. Eleiza texted her mother to ask how things were back home, and stared at the screen, her knee bouncing as she waited anxiously for an answer- the woman’s phone was practically in her pocket at all times, she’d notice the message soon enough. Eventually, she just set it down and started rubbing her mark again. It wasn’t causing her pain, she just needed something to ease the anxiety. "She’s probably just busy, right?” She asked it. “The radio said that the refugees were heading to Lestallum…she’s probably making everyone food. Y-yeah, it’s totally that…” No response from the marking. That wasn’t helping. It used to be that she would talk to her marking, and it would usually give off a comforting warmth, and while it helped as a kid, it sort of stopped all of a sudden when she was fourteen. Eleiza sighed. “C'mon, of all the times I could use a little reassurance, you’re going quiet on me? Nice.” Her phone finally buzzed, showing a reply from her mother saying all was well, and she finally gave a sigh of relief. “Thank the Astrals…”

“Good news from home?”

Eleiza looked up to see a man standing perhaps a couple of paces away, smiling like a cheshire cat and looking like a vagabond with his odd outfit, beat-up hat, messy hair and stubble. Honestly, it was kinda creepy. She gave him a wary look- something about him set her on edge. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people?” She snipped. “It’s rude.”

“My apologies, Madam. I just couldn’t help but notice your relief.” He smiled and sat down across from her. “Actually- are you a daemon hunter?”

Eleiza blinked. “Yes,” She told him, aware of the weight of knife on her belt. “What’s it to you?”

“I might have some work for you.” He leaned forward a bit. “It is of the utmost importance, and I can pay you handsomely for your efforts.”

Eleiza rolled her eyes. “Get to the point. What’s the mark?”

“I’m not sending you after a daemon, per se,” The stranger explained slowly. “I need you to…keep an eye on someone for me.” He took off his hat. “But where are my manners? Ardyn Izunia, at your service, Madam.”

“Eleiza Nitor.” She crossed her arms. “And what you’re asking for is a little out of my job description.”

The man, Ardyn, cocked his brow. “Nitor…Nitor…what an interesting name.” He seemed to have not been listening. “To my knowledge, that has three meanings. Do you know them all?”

His smile sickened her to her core, and Eleiza let her jacket fall back a bit to show the hilt of the hunting knife on her belt. “That’s a little beside the point, don’t you think?” She levelled her jaw. “I handle daemons and large game. I don’t do babysitting.”

“But what I ask is of the utmost importance!” Ardyn held up his hands, though seemingly unfazed by the knife. “Surely you have heard the news from Insomnia, yes? That the royal line has fallen? And that Niflheim has invaded the city?”

Eleiza scoffed. “Who hasn’t. Get to the point.”

“I am part of the royal court, you see.” He looked around, as if expecting them to be overheard. “…And I know for certain that Prince Noctis is alive.”

“You must be the court jester, then, because this sounds like a joke.” Eleiza set her feet on the table. “Next you’ll say, "I’m not an unreasonable man, but I can pay whatever you ask”. I’ve heard it before, and so I reiterate. I don’t. Do. Escorts.“

"It’s not an escort- he already has three others with him, all trusted members of the court- but I must hurry and make my way to Altissia.” Ardyn took out a stack of notes and set it before her. “Fifty thousand gil. Consider this an offer- I did notice your  _Fenrir_ earlier. They don’t make good, sturdy motorcycles like that anymore, and she must cost a fortune to maintain.” He stood and set his hat back upon his head. “Oh, and should you see the Prince and his entourage, don’t tell them that we’ve met. I fear that Niflheim might be looking for me and I would hate to put my liege in peril- to you, I am a man of no consequence. Good day to you, Madam.” He tipped his hat and turned away. 

Eleiza took her eyes off of him for a moment to pick up the stack of cash, but when she looked up to tell him to take back his money, he was gone, seemingly vanished into nothing. Where did he…?

“Lizzie? Hello?" She turned to see Cindy standing there, her brow cocked with a smirk on her face. "Are you okay? And where’d ya get the cash?”

Eleiza looked at the money, then hastily stuffed forty thousand in her backpack, and the other ten thousand in her pocket. “Just…some dude making me an offer for a job. Left before I could tell him I don’t take money up front.”

Cindy looked around. “Huh. Weird. Anyways, yer’ girl’s up an’ runnin’. Didn’t need much work, an’ I gave her a wash and tire change while I was at it.”  
Eleiza chuckled, then handed over some cash from the wad she’d tucked in her pocket. “You’re the best, Cindy.”

She got back on the  _Fenrir,_ and sped off onto the highway, with Lestallum as her next port of call. She’d nabbed her last big hunt for a while, and she could just take the fifty grand from the weirdo with no fashion sense as well as the payment from her last job and take it easy back home for a while, which would make hers and her mother’s lives a lot easier. While listening to the radio play some pop song she had to sit through before the next traffic light would allow her to change stations, she thought about the stranger. There were other hunters visiting Hammerhead, why pick her out? This was ridiculous. On the other hand, the fifty thousand was a nice morsel. Already a King’s ransom in her eyes, considering what the guy was asking. She and her mother could do so much more with the shop, and maybe upgrade to some nicer real estate. But was it worth it, was the question. These things usually never ended well.

Eleiza found herself distracted when she noticed a rather nice car up ahead, with four young men and a young lady all talking about this and that, and she grinned to herself.  _Time to light these guys up._  A  _Regalia_ with tourists riding in it, scaring the crap out of them was always fun. She revved the  _Fenrir’s_ engine, then floored it, kicking up a cloud of dust as she sped past them. She could hear the cursing and complaining in the distance, and she tossed back her head to laugh. Oh, yeah. That certainly fixed her mood, and it kept her going until she realised, maybe twenty minutes later, that Cindy had forgotten to fill the tank. Thankfully, there was enough to get to the next gas station, and she saw the  _Regalia_ again, her passengers standing around as they discussed something. Time for part two while she still had enough petrol in the tank. Again, the engine revved, and she felt a sense of satisfaction as she shot past them as they jumped out of the way, pulling up to the nearest pump and shutting off the engine just as one of the group strode up, a tall man with muscles like small mountains and tattoos down both arms, looking rather disgruntled. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” He snapped.

 _Some people can’t take a joke_. Eleiza slipped off her helmet, shook out her hair, then shot a look at him. “You got a bone to pick, Muscles?" 

"Oh, no. Just thought I’d come repay ya for that stunt you pulled on the highway.” He snarled. “Think you’re so special just ‘cuz of your fancy bike.”

“I suspect you think the same of yourself with that fancy  _Regalia_  of yours?” She dismounted, her boot putting down the kickstand. “It’s a joke. Learn to take one.” A station attendant scurried over, some kid who looked like he was in desperate need of work to be working the pumps, and she motioned over with a curl of her finger and a smirk. “Fill 'er up, kid. Unleaded.”

Muscles seemed unhappy about this. “Hey, I’m talking to you!" 

Eleiza just brushed past him. "Yeah, that’s nice, honey.” She caught sight of the  _Regalia_ , and the bespectacled man leaning on the driver’s side door, and cocked her brow. Time to really turn on the charm. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Specs looked taken aback by that. “I…I beg your pardon?" 

"Not you,” Eleiza said. “The car.” She started to strut around the vehicle, almost catlike, examining all the curves and extra bells and whistles she noted a normal, run-of-the-mill  _Regalia_  wouldn’t have, not even the top-of-the-line ones.  _Custom job, these guys must be loaded._  She looked back at Specs and winked. “Though, I hear a car is only as good as its driver- and both are as aesthetically pleasing from where I’m standing." Specs cleared his throat, and Eleiza grinned as she noticed the tips of his ears starting to turn pink, and he awkwardly rubbed the left side of his chest- and why was her mark suddenly warm? "Look, how about I buy you guys a round of coffee, and we’ll call it even?” 

Muscles, Specs, and the three others, two young men and a girl who looked like they were barely out of high school, all voiced their agreement, and Eleiza walked with them into the shop.

This was turning out to be a weird day.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleiza returns home to Lestallum, finding business booming at her mother’s restaurant, and decides to take a stroll around town to distract herself from the thought of the man with the gorgeous hazel eyes she met on the road, but her peace is shattered by the arrival of a familiar face, whispering promises of profit. A decision must be made.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Yoko Shimomura, A Quick Pit Stop   
> Yoko Shimomura, Bros on the Road   
> Yoko Shimomura, Lestallum   
> Yoko Shimomura, Ardyn

A round of coffees and hot chocolates later, it seemed that the drama had died down enough for Eleiza to make friendly conversation with her companions. “So, you guys heading to Lestallum?”

The blonde kid, who went by the name of Prompto, grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, how could you tell?”

“I’m from Lestallum, just been traveling around Liede for work.” She knocked back the last of a mocha. “I’ve worked up enough pay to live comfortably for a while, so I’m heading home. And I take this highway all the time. Doing some sightseeing? Shopping?”

“Something like that,” The other young man, a kid with black hair and blue eyes whose name she didn’t quite know yet, shrugged. “Figured we’d visit that famous ice cream shop while we’re there.”

“Oh, really?” Eleiza cocked her brow, secretly feeling quite proud. Her mother’s restaurant had quite the reputation for its many flavours of ice cream, as well as its cakes and savoury pastries. “What if I told you that I can get you a discount at said shop?”

The girl with them, Katia, looked to her expectantly. “Really? You can do that?”

“Yep. My mother is head chef and manager of the place,” Eleiza explained. “I work there during my off-season, which will start as soon as I’m home.”

“Off-season?” Specs raised a brow at her. Astrals, his eyes were gorgeous. 

“I’m a hunter,” She replied. “Sort of part-time though, I usually take jobs close to home half the year before I head back with a full bank account.”

Specs gave an approving smile. “Sounds like you keep busy, then.”

Eleiza smiled at him, giving a nonchalant shrug. “When I can. What about you kids? What have you been up to?”

“Hunting, mostly,” Said Prompto. “We took out Deadeye near the Chocobo farm. No biggie.”

Eleiza cocked her brow. “You guys took out Deadeye? Damn, you must have some serious balls to pull that off. I’m surprised Wiz didn’t call in a hunter to deal with him, but everyone else seems to be busy.” She giggled. “Well, saves me the trouble. I was half-tempted to make it my last job before home, but no sane person goes up against a bloody behemoth without backup." 

"Don’t think you could take it alone?” Muscles, or Gladio as the others called him, smirked. “With your kind of confidence, you could’ve fooled me.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Biceps. I can certainly try. I’ve hunted some big game, but a Behemoth?” She gave a low whistle. “Gets a little more complicated. I could just pick a vantage point and pick it off, but I’d grab its attention and it wouldn’t stop until I was either dead or way out of its territory. That’s why it’s easier to get others to keep it busy while I’m setting up a shot.”

This seemed to impress him. “You sure know your stuff." 

"Forget that!” Prompto piped up. “You were talking about the Titan Scoop- do they really have a Chocobo-themed ice cream? What’s it made of?”

“I’m sure, if we ask nicely, her mother might tell us,” Specs mused. “The ice cream isn’t the only famous thing about it.”

Someone’s done his homework, Eleiza thought, turning a playful smirk his way. “You’d be hard pressed to get my mother’s recipes, but she might share some tips with you. You’ll get nothing out of me. But yes, we do have the Chocobo Combo.”

Prompto looked to the other young man and shook his shoulder. “C'mon, Noct. I need to try it!!”

Katia started to try and calm down the excited blonde, and Eleiza could only smile as she watched them, reminded briefly of her younger years of hanging out with her friends back before they all got too busy to even pop by for a coffee and some cake like they used to in high school. Eventually, “Noct” agreed to her offer of a discount. The fuel and food was paid for, and both parties went back to their vehicles.

Eleiza wheeled the Fenrir over to the others. “I have one more mark before I hit Lestallum- should only take me a day. But if you get there before me, tell the folks at the shop Eleiza sent you.” She winked at Specs. “Drive safe, now.”

Specs nodded. “You, too." 

Eleiza slipped on her helmet and started the engine, the Fenrir roaring to life as she took off back onto the road.

–

Prompto was grinning as they watched that woman take off on her bike. "I’m gonna have a cool bike like that someday,” He remarked wistfully.

“Considering your driving skills,” Said Ignis, “I wouldn’t count on it.” He started the car and they drove off.

“At least Eleiza was nice enough to give us a discount at her Mom’s restaurant,” Said Katia. “Maybe we should introduce Iggy to other women and they’ll give us discounts, too.” She giggled.

Noctis hummed thoughtfully. “That might not be a bad idea, actually. She really seemed like she was putting the moves on you, Specs.” He chuckled. “If you feel like getting married before I do, don’t let me stop you.”

Gladio gave a snort, and Ignis fought the urge to roll his eyes. “In any case, we’re still on schedule to meet with Iris. We should arrive by this evening if we keep a good pace.”

“She texted me.” Gladio held up his phone. “The Leville, in Lestallum.”

“Maybe we can take Iris to that ice cream shop?” Prompto suggested. “Iggy, maybe you can talk Eleiza into extending the discount for one more person?”

“I think she was just offering the discount to avoid conflict,” Ignis said calmly, glancing back at Prompto through the rear vision mirror. “We don’t know if she’ll offer any other help without needing to stop an argument from coming to blows. In any case, we should hurry.”

“We’ll get there, Specs.” Noct grinned. “And you’ll see your lady friend soon enough.”

Ignis just kept his eyes on the road. That woman was an odd one, and the fact that his mark had started to give off that warmth that he thought he’d never feel again only complicated things further, and gave him an unsettling sense of dread he hadn’t known since he was a child. There was no way that this woman was the one, and even so, his duties hadn’t allowed him to even consider finding his soulmate, so there was no real point in it now. Get the Prince to Altissia, see him married, continue to serve him- those were his orders, not to chase after some woman who might distract him. If the mark itself was anything to go off of, Ignis knew this Eleiza was nothing but trouble, and it was best to not let her get under his skin, no matter what fate may have decided. Chances were they wouldn’t see her again after Lestallum anyway.

He shook the thought of Eleiza from his mind quickly. Why was he even thinking about her anyway?  _Focus!_  At least Katia and Prompto’s singing as a song played over the radio kept him anchored in the present.  _Eyes on the road. Hands at ten and three. Take the tunnel on the next exit._  Bespectacled hazel eyes flicked over the rear view mirrors, the fuel gauge, the speedometer. Staying alert was important. Otherwise, Prompto would be driving, and he preferred not to let him take the wheel. 

“Hey, that bike…” Prompto held up his phone to Gladio, who sat in the front passenger seat. “It’s like, vintage.”

Gladio looked at the picture on the screen. “Yeah- my old man used to have one. The engine was shot to hell, though.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “They’re military-grade, not too hard to get second-hand, but that Fenrir looked brand new.”

“There was a Hammerhead sticker on it,” Prompto stated, leaning back in his seat. “Maybe she got Cindy to fix it?”

“Considering how she fixed up the Regalia,” Ignis said calmly, taking care not to reveal his irritation at being reminded of that woman again, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Cindy and Miss Nitor know each other.”

Prompto grinned. “Think she’ll put in a good word for me if I asked?" 

Katia’s smile dimmed a bit at that, and she looked away. Noct looked at her worriedly, then looked out the window. Gladio grinned. "Careful, you might come off as desperate.”

“I-I’m not desperate!!” Prompto was starting to blush. “A-am I?” Nobody really gave an answer. “…Guys?”

–

The next hunt was easy enough, a nest of sabretusks that needed clearing out. Eleiza quickly dispatched the pests, collected her pay, and continued on to home. Lestallum was the same, sunny riverside city as ever, the Disc of Cauthess looming in the distance, a still-present constant, and she kept her motor humming to a low growl as she rolled along through town, passing familiar faces, mostly people she’d known since childhood, some folks who were friends of her mother’s, and eventually she pulled up in an alley beside a bustling restaurant. Parking her bike, she walked out of the alley and turned the corner, smiling up at the sign that read “Titan Scoop” in dynamic gold and red lettering, showing the hand of Titan holding an ice cream cone with the works. Regular customers greeted her warmly, welcoming her home and Eleiza promised to tell them stories later- her mother was her first port of call. 

Johanna was at the counter, shouting orders at the cooks and the other wait staff serving up cones to kids and teenagers, as busy as ever- so all was well in paradise. Her eyes were on her pad and the cash register as Eleiza approached. “What can I get you?” She asked, smiling, but not really looking at her daughter.

Eleiza grinned. “Gimme two scoops of Crater Crumble Caramel on the choco-waffle cone, and a passionfruit mineral water- canned, please." 

Johanna looked up, and once she saw the face of her daughter, she practically jumped the counter and hugged her tightly with a delighted squeal. "You’re home! I wasn’t expecting you ‘til after closing time!”

“Finished up work early!” Eleiza returned the embrace. “Made a massive profit, we can replace the stoves with the new models, and re-tile the patio, and–”

“Oh, forget about it for now.” Johanna looked to one of the girls preparing the ice creams. “The Crater Crumble’s on the house, bring it to our usual table." 

"Actually, I was gonna hit up the outlook for lunch,” Eleiza said casually. “So yeah, make that to go.”

Johanna blinked. “You’re not staying?”

“Mum, you’re head chef, you can’t exactly get a break right now.” Eleiza shrugged. “Look, it’s cool. I can wait 'til dinner- and there’s some folks coming to town that I promised a discount to.”

Johanna planted her hands on her hips. “A discount?”

Eleiza cleared her throat. “I, er…may or may not have pranked them while they had the top down and made them eat dust.”

“Eleiza. We talked about this.”

“I said I was sorry!” She held up her hands in defence. “Look, it was four guys and a girl, one’s got glasses- really cute, gorgeous eyes- another one has muscles and lots of tattoos, one will be asking for the Chocobo Combo. Can you set them up?”

Johanna sighed. “Okay. But this is the first and last time." 

"And, Mum?” Eleiza dropped the smile. “Can I ask a question?" 

"Shoot." 

"The warmth came back when I saw the dude with the glasses." 

Johanna blinked. "Is it?” She subconsciously rubbed her arm, where her mark was- Eleiza had seen it before, a bluebird. It made sense, considering her parents met while travelling. “Considering it was a group, it could have been any of them, and it has been warm lately, even in Liede.

Eleiza nodded. There was also that chance. She took her ice cream and mineral water and went for a walk, enjoying the sunshine on her face and the familiar damp air of Lestallum, walking up to the outlook and dropping down on the stone bench with a sigh, licking up some dribbled ice cream that got on her fingers. The sight of the meteor was nice- it brought back fond memories of her Aunt taking her on a tour of the crater site that gave her the idea for the flavour of ice cream that she was eating. Most of the flavours had been her idea when she was young.

“From the deep, the Archean calls…yet on deaf ears, the god’s tongue falls.”

The familiar, smooth voice shook her from her reverie, and Eleiza groaned. “Not you again.”

Ardyn sat down next to her, and Eleiza subtly shifted over to give herself ample distance while not quite seeming rude. “Lovely day for some ice cream,” He said with a smile. “Is that the famous Crater Crumble Caramel?" 

"Yep.” Best to keep answers brief. Maybe he’d go away quicker.

“Oh, if only I had the money for a cone. I hear it’s delicious.” Ardyn sighed in mock sadness. “It’s a shame that the Titan Scoop hasn’t gone into franchising. I’d love to just…pick up some of that delicious ice cream wherever I go.”

“Not the safest idea in these times.” Eleiza cracked open the can of mineral water and took a swig. “Not while there’s a war. Mum was gonna reach out to some of our family, see if we could set up shop in Insomnia, or in Galdin Quay. We figured it wasn’t safe.”

“Yes. Pity, that.” Ardyn was silent for a moment, looking out into the distance. “Have you thought about my offer?”

“I told you, I’m off-season.” Fuck me, just go away! 

“You want your mother’s business to branch out, don’t you?” His words sounded tempting, smooth like a snake and creeping into her thoughts. “With what I’m offering- when the war is over and the Prince is married, you’ll have the peace you need to work on franchising. Your mother’s recipes are already raved about by critics. You’d never need to go hunting again. No more worrying about bills, or replacing equipment.”

Eleiza found herself enthralled by this man’s promises. He was right, despite the success, the equipment needed to be replaced, people and bills needed to be paid, and with her work helping with financial problems, she had to take dangerous marks to make sure the business could keep its reputation. She didn’t tell her mother about the Mindflayer she had to hunt down for a mad collector, and how she had to spend a few days at a motel to recover, or the Cockatrice, or…Eleiza quickly snapped out of it. Time to make a decision. “If I take your offer,” She said slowly. “You’ll pay me if I get your Prince to Altissia, correct?”

“Yes, regularly.” Ardyn smiled. “The money I offered you in Liede was but a taste. Fifty thousand, weekly.”

“And afterwards?”

“Afterwards? You’re off the hook. No strings attached- you have my word.” He put out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

Eleiza eyed him warily- it was worth a shot, wasn’t it? She set down her drink, then shook his hand. “Deal.”


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the contract with her mysterious new benefactor, Eleiza thinks that this next job should be easy- just spy on the Prince and his friends and get paid. No big deal, right? But when an earthquake rocks Lestallum and Niflheim moves in, she stumbles across a scene that shakes her to the core- something is wrong.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Yoko Shimomura, Kairi (KH 2.5 ver)  
> Yoko Shimomura, Lestallum  
> Shoji Meguro, Butterfly Kiss  
> Yoko Shimomura, Unstelling Aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for character death here.

Ardyn gave Eleiza his number and wished her good day before he disappeared, just like he had so suddenly vanished after their last meeting in Liede. At this point, Eleiza just figured she was going to have to get used to it, and she went home after finishing her ice cream. Her orders were simple- report on the Prince and his companions, but tell no one about her mission. As odd as it was, she felt it was necessary. Besides, Lucis and Niflheim could do whatever they wanted as far as she was concerned, the war was none of her business so long as they didn't mess with her or her mother's restaurant. Besides, with fifty thousand on a regular basis of every few weeks to pay her for her services so long as she kept her mouth shut, there was no way she was gonna snitch, regardless of how creepy her benefactor may be. Closing time rolled around, and after helping with cleaning up, Eleiza had dinner with her mother at their usual table- a booth across from the counter. 

"I looked at the account," Johanna said, carving up her steak. "They're offering you quite a bit for just pest control."

"I have a policy that my pay covers the expenses of the hunt," Eleiza stated simply. "And if Dave has some errands for me to run, I'll do those, too." She ate a mouthful of mash potatoes. "Everyone's been busy since the attack on Insomnia for some reason, so there's more work."

Johanna nodded slowly. "...Eleiza, honey..." She sighed. "You know hunting is dangerous. I'm scared that one day your tags are going to end up coming home instead of you."

Eleiza paused and set down her fork. "Mum, if I wasn't out there, we wouldn't have all this. We're popular, but it still isn't enough to pay the bills. You won't raise prices, and Aunt Lyra can't get us discounts on the power bill forever." She took a breath, then sighed. "But...some work's come up. With a regular paycheck. And once it's done, we won't have to worry about that ever again, and I won't have to go hunting anymore."

"Eleiza..." 

She held her mother's hand. "Look, I can't exactly tell you what this work is, but I might have to leave home again for a while."

That didn't seem to make Johanna feel any better about the whole situation, but she nodded slowly. "Okay. Just be careful."

"Mum, it's me. I'll be fine." Eleiza smiled and went back to her food. "If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't have taken the work in the first place."

She pretended not to see the worry on her mother's face, but she knew it was there. Hopefully by the time this was over, she'd never see that worry again.

* * *

The next morning saw Eleiza rudely woken up from peaceful sleep by a tremor that knocked her glass of water off of her bedside table, and she cursed loudly as it shattered. Johanna rushed in, stopping short of the doorway. "Are you okay?!" 

"Yeah- was that a tremor?" Eleiza sat up.

"I think so- I'll get the dustpan and broom for you, call Lyra for me, maybe something happened at the power plant."

The mess was cleared, but the call to her Aunt only told Eleiza that nobody knew anything other than the crater being the epicentre and that the power plant staff were looking into it. Taking it as a "proceed with caution", Eleiza and Johanna cleaned up the shop and let the cooks and wait staff know that they were opening that day. One of the girls couldn't come in however- the tremors had caused a bit of a problem at home- so Eleiza decided to cover for her that day, tying back her hair and putting on a uniform to run the cashier and wait tables. There were some fewer customers today, compared to the almost full house they'd had the day before, and it turned out to be a slow day until the lunch rush. Eleiza was busy working the counter and checking the till when she made out the figure of a customer walking up to the counter.  
"What'll it be?" She asked, putting some notes away.

"Table for five?"

She looked up, shutting the cashier, and a smile crossed her features as she saw the gang from the day before. "Well, well, look who showed up." She walked around the counter. "Good to see you all again."  
Specs gave a nod. "We thought we might take you up on your offer," He stated simply. "We arrived in Lestallum earlier, and your restaurant was highly recommended."

"Ignis just wanted an excuse to see you," Katia snickered, earning a less-than-impressed look from Specs.

 _Wait, really? Shit, play it cool, Eleiza._  "Really now?" She smirked and chuckled. "Watch it, Specs, I might just think you've got a thing for me." She winked at him, then motioned for the group to follow her to a sunny spot by the window, hearing Katia and Prompto giggling as they sat down.  _Nailed it_. Ardyn had informed her as to who they all were during their last meeting- Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, his advisor, Ignis Scientia, his "Shield", Gladiolus Amicitia, and his friend, Prompto Argentum (Katia, she supposed, must have joined them after leaving the Citadel). Her 'charges', as it were, but for now, they were her customers, and they were perusing the menus.

Prompto beamed up at her. "Can I get a Chocobo combo?"

"Make that two!" Katia piped up.

"Three," Noct added, putting up his hand.

"Three Chocobo combos...and for you, gentlemen?" Eleiza looked to Muscles and Specs.

"Slice of the day and an espresso." Gladio set down the menu. "One sugar."

"Tiramisu, and a long black," Said Specs. "No sugar, please."

Eleiza jotted it all down just as her mother came out. "I'm guessing these are the ones you owed a discount to?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Eleiza sighed and finished writing down the order. "Mum, we went over this."

"We did." Johanna looked to the group. "I'm Eleiza's mother. She can be a bit reckless on the road with that bloody bike of hers."

"It's no problem." Ignis accorded Johanna a polite smile. "We were planning on visiting your establishment either way once we'd reached Lestallum."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped in." She plucked the notepad from out of Eleiza's hand, scanning it briefly before mother and daughter went into the kitchen. Eleiza took a bottle of water and some glasses from the fridge and put some breadsticks in a bowl. Johanna passed the order along to the chefs, then smiled knowingly at her daughter. "You were right. The guy with the glasses has magnificent eyes."

"I know, right?" Eleiza kept her tone hushed, in case they were heard.

Johanna grinned. "You should ask him out."

Eleiza nearly dropped a glass. "Mum!"

"Kidding," Johanna chuckled and patted Eleiza's back. "Go on, take the breadsticks out, then go sit with them. I'll bring you something."

"But we're understaffed...!"

"Eleiza Nitor, how often does a perfect, bespectacled stranger walk into your life?" Johanna gently pushed her daughter out of the kitchen. "Go!"

Eleiza just sighed and did as she was told. Besides, she was supposed to be reporting on them. Why not toy with Specs a bit while she was at it, she asked herself. Play her cards right, she would end up traveling with them and earn that tasty paycheck. With that perfected sway of her hips, she walked back to their table and set out the glasses, breadsticks and the bottle of water, giving them a smile. "Don't mind if I join you? It's my break." She looked at Specs, just holding back a giggle as she noticed his eyes wandering. 

Noct shrugged and started to snack on a breadstick. "Sure, go ahead." 

Eleiza sat herself down and poured a glass of water. "So. Catch that tremor this morning?" She leaned back. "Folks at the power company don't even know what happened."

"No damage to the restaurant?" Prompto asked. "I mean, everything looks fine."

"Ah, couple of plates and a bit of a mess in the kitchen. No big deal." Eleiza shrugged. "Maybe Titan's just adjusting his hold on the meteor."

Food was brought out, and Eleiza just smirked as Katia and Prompto beamed excitedly at the bowls of ice cream set out in front of them. Sweet lemon gelato molded in the shape of a Chocobo, with a blue, hard-shell chocolate ball for an eye and an fizzing-candy-chocolate beak, served with a side of creaming soda and three mini custard tarts- a hit with the kids, and kids at heart, apparently.

"Oh, man, it's almost too cute to eat!" Prompto was grinning as he snapped pictures of his food. "I almost feel bad eating this now."

"I  _know,_ " Katia chimed in. "It's just as cute as the real thing."

The two giggled between each other as they ate, happily discussing the taste and fun ways of eating the ice cream, including which would be better at the end, the beak or the eye. Eleiza chuckled. "So, uh. How long has this," She gestured to both of them with a sly grin, "Been going on?" Noct snickered as he dug into his ice cream, both Prompto and Katia slowly turning bright red as they shyly looked away from each other. "Oh, still going steady?" Eleiza casually waved her hand. "Don't worry, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine, too.  
Even Specs looked a bit smug about it as he ate. He hummed thoughtfully as he took a mouthful of the tiramisu, savouring the flavour. "Mm...I think I could recreate this," He mused.

"Just don't use that Ebony crap." Eleiza met his stunned look with a flat gaze. "Last I saw of you, there was a can of the stuff in the front seat. If you're going to recreate one of our recipes, you'll want the real stuff if you want to do it any kind of justice. Instant coffee won't cut it."

Muscles whistled lowly. "Look out, Iggy, this one's got her eye on you."  
Specs just went quiet again.

The group ended up discussing plans to visit the Disc of Cauthess, and this certainly caught Eleiza's attention as she was collecting their empty bowls and plates. "The power plant is off-limits to civilians," She told them. "Closest you'll get is the gates, unless you actually work at the plant, or know someone there."

"No other way in, huh?" Noct mused, holding his head. 

"'Fraid not." Eleiza tilted her head. "Brain freeze?"

"...Something like that."

"Right. Well, in any case, can't help you there." She took the bowls and plates to the kitchen and started stacking them into the dishwasher. When that was done, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number, waiting anxiously for someone to pick up.

A few rings later, a familiar, sultry voice purred down the line. "Yes, dear?"

"They're here," Eleiza said simply. "They're looking for a way to get to the Disc of Cauthess."

"Interesting." She could almost hear Ardyn smiling. "Are they still in Lestallum?"

Eleiza looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being overheard. "Yeah, they're still here. If you're around, you might just catch them."

"That's good. I might be able to help them." Ardyn chuckled. "Thank you, Miss Nitor. I'll take it from here. Ta-ta.”

He hung up, and Eleiza quickly pocketed her phone. Then the first doubt hit her- what exactly was he going to do with them, she wondered. She'd never thought to ask exactly why, but since this Ardyn character  _claimed_  to be part of the royal Lucian court, she only had his word to go off of on the topic of 'helping' them. She didn't like it, but she guessed it all depended on how this turned out.  _For all you know_ , she told herself,  _he could be lying._

* * *

 

Ignis paid for the meal, earning a wink from Eleiza as they said their farewells that only encouraged Prompto and Katia's smugness. "So, Eleiza looked happy to see you," Prompto suggested, smirking slyly. 

"Shame she doesn't like Ebony, though," Gladio chimed in, giving a knowing smirk. "Then again, she probably got used to drinking a different blend from living in Lestallum."

"Still, could make getting you two together difficult," Mused Katia. "Maybe if you start drinking  _real_  coffee instead of the canned stuff..."

"In any case," Ignis quickly interjected, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he took off and cleaned his glasses, "We still need a way to Cauthess- we should see if Jared or Iris can point us in the right direction." 

"Maybe we should ask Eleiza to come with us when we do," Noct suggested, but from his smirk, the suggestion was anything but innocent. "She's a professional hunter, maybe she can help you work out a strategy if we're going in there?"

"And if there's a hunt in the meantime, we could ask for her 'professional' advice." Gladio cocked his brow, a similar smug look on his face.

Ignis chose to disregard what that would imply. "We should ask around, see if anyone else knows anything."

Prompto took Noct and Katia and started to wander around the marketplace, while Gladio went with Ignis, hands in his pockets, and walked alongside the royal advisor in mostly amicable silence for a while, asking around the streets for information, until Gladio started talking again. "So. Eleiza really seems sweet on you."

Ignis gave a sigh. "Not you, too."

"I'm just saying," The elder of the two cut in, "You should probably talk to her. The confidence thing's an act, that's probably the only thing I don't like, but otherwise, considering she's bold enough to make the first move, I think she's your type."

Subconsciously, Ignis rubbed his left clavicle, just near his heart. "You know I can't do that."

"You still think it's an omen, huh?" 

"...How can I not?"

Gladio sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't overthink it, buddy. Not everything has to be complicated with you, y'know."

Ignis so sorely wished he was right, but there was still that lingering doubt that, try as he might, he couldn't shake. Best to set it aside for now, he decided, and let it alone.

* * *

 

The day after that, an earthquake had rocked the city, and some swore they could see Titan himself rising from the ground at the Disc of Cauthess. Niflheim drop ships had flown overhead after the evacuation was called, and some of the power plant workers said they saw the MT's attacking the Archean, but after that, the stories just dissolved into rumours as Niflheim took over and made the city an outpost of sorts. Not many customers came to the shop during that time, but Eleiza guessed the bank account could cover any losses from that. Her thoughts weren't with her city, but with the odd pain she'd felt during the evacuation- what the hell was her soulmate up to that could cause that, she'd asked herself, but she'd let it lie for now. A waitress had quit, her family deciding to move, and she had to cover her shift and run errands. Not that she blamed her- things were getting a little messed up right now. 

Business continued as usual as more customers returned, choosing to finally leave their homes, and a new waitress got on board. Bright kid, around fifteen, looking for her first job- Eleiza respected that, and gladly showed her the ropes on her first day. Halfway through, however, her mother asked her to go run errands, so she decided to go out on foot, despite the rainy week that had set in. Her jacket kept her warm, and her umbrella would be enough- no point taking the bike and having the rain mess with the brakes. That, and having to sit on a wet seat was the  _worst_  feeling ever, so on foot it was- and a smaller handgun she kept for when her rifle wouldn't help. Her errands took her past a quiet corner of town, and there were so few people out that day because of the downpour, when she came across a young woman standing with a boy of about ten, both looking distressed as two MT's held them back, a third and fourth one forcing an old man onto his knees. The young woman tried pleading with them, begged them to let them all go, when one of the MT's pulled a gun. The resounding gunshot struck Eleiza cold, and she watched the body hit the pavement as the girl screamed. 


	4. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim forces have left after the destruction of a nearby base, but the aftermath of their presence still has its effects on the people of Lestallum. Eleiza is called in to do a favour for Ignis and his friends, and she starts to make her intentions known.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Yoko Shimomura, Disquiet   
> Yoko Shimomura, Cape Caem  
> Yoko Shimomura, Welcome To The Leville  
> Ed Sheeran, Shape of You   
> Ariana Grande, Into You

With the Niflheim base taken out and their car back, the trip back to Lestallum was spent in mostly tired silence, despite the relief of knowing that the Nifs had cleared out of Lestallum, but not all was well as the gang came back to the hotel to find Iris standing there, waiting for them, with Eleiza (of all people) sitting nearby with a grim look on her face- no jovialities out of her this time. Tearfully, Iris ran straight into Gladio’s arms, holding on to him tightly.

“I let you down,” She sobbed. “I never made it to Caem…the Empire came while you were gone.”

They went up to the hotel room, Eleiza standing by the door as Iris explained what happened. “None of us said a word about Noct,” She said, hands balled into fists on her knees. “They just showed up, and then…” She bit back a sob. “…Poor Jared.”

The heavy silence that hung in the room more or less said everything. Ignis looked to Eleiza- she met his gaze with a grave look and shook her head. Gladio set a hand on Iris’ shoulder. “What do you mean? What happened to Jared?”

“There was nothing we could do…!” Iris’ voice choked on a sob, and she tried to stay calm, breathing deeply and rubbing her eyes.

The door slowly swung open, the sound of soft sobbing filling the tense quiet as Talcott stood in the doorway, hands balled into fists as the poor boy tried his hardest not to cry despite the tears that stained his cheeks and the few whimpers that slipped out. Noct knelt in front of him. “It’s…not right,” He sighed, surprisingly gentle for once. “We should have been here.”

Talcott furiously rubbed the tears from his eyes. “I…I couldn’t stop them…!” 

Noct sighed softly, composing himself. “But I won’t let the Empire get away with it,” He said firmly. “They’ll pay for what they’ve done. I promise.”

Talcott looked up at him, sniffling as he nodded shakily. “I…I believe in you, Prince Noctis.” He couldn’t keep his gaze, slowly walking off- Eleiza gave a look to Iris, then walked off after him.

Iris took a breath. “I’m taking Talcott,” She said, “And we’re going to Caem.” She looked up at her big brother, the weakness finally starting to show as she started to cry again. “We…we can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Noct just nodded. “I understand.”

Arrangements were made to get Iris and Talcott out of the city, and Eleiza sat with him down in the lobby while the group helped Iris pack her bags and prepare to make leave for Cape Caem. Ignis came downstairs to tell Talcott to go and help Iris, and Eleiza gently ushered him along.

“Poor kid,” She sighed. “He didn’t need to see that…”

Ignis looked to her. “…See what?”

Eleiza looked around to be sure Talcott wasn’t there, then returned her gaze to Ignis. “I saw it. The Nifs blew his brains out all over the pavement. Iris couldn’t cover Talcott’s eyes in time.”

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “…He was a good man. He didn’t deserve that.”

She set a hand on his arm, and Ignis suddenly felt the warmth from his mark spreading out towards that hand. “How’s Muscles taking it?” She asked.

It took Ignis a moment to find his voice, thrown off slightly by the warmth. “…About as well as I expected him to,” He replied, cursing himself for the delay in his response. “Gladio’s strong. He’ll pull through in his own time.” A slight squeeze, then she released him, and the warmth seemed to tug towards Eleiza’s hand; Ignis was surprised by how much effort it took not to act on it.  _No. Now is not the time._

Eleiza set her hands on her hips. “Well, I told Iris that if she or Talcott needed anything, they could come to me.” She tried a smile, less cock-sure and more trying to lighten the mood. “The favour extends to you and your buddies, y'hear?”

“Come to think of it,” Ignis mused, “I might just have to ask a favour of you.”

* * *

Iris and Talcott were ready to leave by noon that day, and while Talcott had already left with two people who Eleiza could only guess were associates of Noct’s, Iris’ presence meant that someone had to ride with her on the Fenrir. Prompto, thinking it would be so cool to ride on a motorbike, gladly volunteered. Eleiza tossed him a helmet. “If you insist, sunshine. You can even start her up if you want.”

His shriek as the engine roared to life was priceless.

Eleiza found herself enjoying the ride, even as she answered Prompto’s barrage of questions which she guessed were born of an anxious worry that he’d fall off the bike if he didn’t hold on to her tight enough. “So, you know Cindy?” He asked over the roar of the engine and the rushing wind. “Cindy Aurum? The mechanic?”

“Cindy?” Eleiza glanced back at him for a moment. “Yeah, we’re old friends, why?”

“No reason- but do you know if she has a boyfriend?” His question seemed innocent, but it was easy to discern his motives.

Eleiza laughed. “Yeah, her work. Take my advice, Sunshine, don’t try it.”

“You sure?” Prompto asked, a little too hopeful.

“Yes,” Eleiza told him, this close to revving the engine again to shut him up. “What about Katia, she seems like your type.”

“Wh-what?! N-no, Kat and I are just friends!” He leaned up a bit, noticing the  _Regalia_  pulling into a pit stop. “Hey, uh- might wanna pull over, I think something’s up.”

Eleiza glanced up at the hulking Niflheim aircraft flying overhead, and turned into the driveway at the pit stop, pulling up beside the car and cutting the engine. “What’s going on?”

Noct got out of the car first, followed by Katia, and Prompto took off the helmet he was given before trotting over to join his friends. Gladio looked to Eleiza. “Stay here and watch my sister, will ya?” He asked. “There’s…something we gotta do.”

“Really?” Eleiza took off her helmet and shook out her hair. “Y'know, I brought my rifle. I could help.”

“It’s best you stay here,” Ignis told her. “You don’t want to get caught up in this. More Niflheim soldiers could come for Miss Iris, and considering your bravado in protecting her and Talcott last time, you’re more valuable here.”

“So you want me to stay ‘cuz you’re worried about lil’ old me?” Eleiza smirked. “You’re sweet, Specs. But hey, if you need a sniper, you have my number.”

The group left, and Eleiza swore she heard Katia and Prompto snickering about something. They returned later that night, and the next day, the group made for Caem. It was windy, but Eleiza could appreciate the views. She waited by her bike while the others talked, just watching. She half-considered telling her benefactor where they were, but she decided against it. She’d tell Ardyn about it later. 

However, so lost in her musings was she, that Eleiza didn’t see the blonde blur of yellow midriff jacket and boobs that suddenly crashed into her on her left. “Lizzie! The heck are you doin’ here?“ 

Eleiza blinked at the newcomer, then grinned and hugged her back. "Cindy! Holy shit, it’s good to see you!”

“Just like when you were just lil’ things,” Said a new voice, and Eleiza smiled at old Cid as he wandered up to them. “How’s yer’ mother these days, kiddo?”

“Not bad,” Eleiza replied, going over to give the old man a hug. “You should come visit, she was asking how you were getting on." 

"Ah, we’re just here t’ fix somethin’, then we’ll be on our way again.” Cid gave a smile and patted her shoulder. “Yer’ gettin’ tall. Must be all that huntin’. ‘Scuse me.” He walked off with Cindy to talk to Noct and the gang, and while they sorted out details, Eleiza just watched from a distance, smiling as she recalled memories of her and Cindy helping out around the workshop growing up, even during her school holidays while living in Lestallum, while old Cid looked on- hopefully she’d get to chat with them both before she left again. 

Ignis walked over to her, probably trying to find a less-windy spot to stand. “I take it you know Miss Aurum, then?”

“Yeah, we’re childhood friends.” She tied back her hair and pulled up the hood on her jacket, noticing Prompto pulling Cindy aside. “And she’s about to break that boy’s little sunshiney heart.”

Her bespectacled companion hummed thoughtfully. “It doesn’t seem like she’s shown much interest.”

Eleiza chuckled. “She never has. It’s just how she is.” She shifted her footing, keeping a smirk. “Where’s your big friend?”

“He had some business to attend to,” He explained curtly. “Miss Aurum has told us that you’re the one to call, should we need some help.”

Eleiza cocked her brow and took a step towards him, nearly putting them toe-to-toe and noticing how he visibly stiffened out of nervousness. “That so?” She looked up into those gorgeous eyes and winked, pretending not to notice the glow of warmth from her hand as she did. “I’d be glad to help you and your friends, Specs- but you can call me anytime.” She only just kept herself from giggling as he coughed awkwardly, only to sober up a bit as she noticed Katia storming past them towards the house nearby, about ready to burst into tears. “…What do you suppose that was about?”

“I can take a guess as to why,” Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “It seems Prompto wasn’t the only one with his heart broken.”

* * *

After briefly catching up with Cindy, Eleiza left for home, and Ignis spent a moment or two to check her number in his phone. The warmth in his chest had set him off a bit, having her that close, and it was taking longer than he’d liked to settle down. A few deep breaths as he tucked his phone away and got in the driver’s seat of the  _Regalia_ , and he managed to maintain his focus as he drove Noct, Prompto and Katia away from Caem, their next port of call being the Vesperpools to hunt for some mythril which which to repair the private boat King Regis had hidden away at the Cape. Katia still looked upset, and Prompto looked very put-out, while Noct looked pretty fed up with the whole situation, which wasn’t helped by the appearance of the Chancellor and more Magitek troops. Even after that, Katia’s dour moods continued, and Ignis decided, as they all returned to Lestallum and reunited with Gladio, that it was a matter that only she and Prompto could solve- and hopefully could solve before Cindy and Cid could finish work on the boat. He honestly didn’t want to be dealing with this for the rest of this little adventure. 

With some time to kill before they could head off again, the group took on some more hunts, and Ignis spent a day gathering some inspiration for some new recipes to try from the wide variety of food in the city, coming up with some deserts, a curry, a work-in-progress kebab marinade, and soon found himself pondering the possibility of a recreation of the tira misu he’d eaten at the Titan Scoop. There were a few coffee blends that could work, but at present, any thought of the restaurant allowed thoughts of that damnable woman to work their way to the surface, and try as he might, he could not push them down once they’d sprung up. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face.  _Get it together,_  he scorned himself.  _You’ve got other worries than some eccentric bounty hunter._  Once more pushing Eleiza from his mind, he downed the last of his coffee and left after paying the bill.

Gladio would walk back into their hotel room later that day with a flyer for a local nightclub, and it seemed that this gave the Prince some idea about how to get Katia and Prompto talking again. Of course, Ignis would have preferred to stay at the hotel and cook dinner, but he got dragged along anyway- more at Gladio’s insisting that he needed to “live a little”. The Nightclub itself was lit by flashing strobes and colour-changing lights, the walls vibrated with the thrumming bassline of every song, and the place was so crowded, it was hard to get a seat until the five of them managed to get a place in a booth that was, thankfully, empty, the couches made of leather and stuffed comfortably. Their food and drinks were served, and Gladio immediately downed his, eyeing up some of the club’s female patrons as he ordered his second drink. The Shield caught sight of one, and nudged Ignis with his elbow. “Hey, Iggy- look who showed up!”

Ignis regretted looking up. Out there dancing in the crowd was Eleiza, joined by two friends, and he found himself staring at how she moved, the roll of her hips, the way she flicked her hair around, her footwork. “She looks good out there,” Gladio remarked. “You should ask her for a dance.”

Ignis just went back to his drink and looked away. “I’m not exactly trained in…whatever dance style that’s supposed to be.”

“C'mon,” Gladio laughed and slung an arm around him. “She’s out there shaking it like she  _wants_ you to see it. One night’s not gonna hurt anything!”

It seemed that Gladio’s voice was a bit louder than he intended- it caught Eleiza’s attention just as the song changed, and Ignis felt himself freeze up as she started to move again, definitely putting on a show to try and lure him over as her friends cheered her on. Ignis didn’t move, but found himself staring again- the alternating sharp pops and flowing movements of her shoulders and hips, her hands twirling in gestures as if casting a spell, her copper hair swishing this way and that. Ignis felt his mouth go dry as he caught her lips moving, mouthing along to the chorus-  _“A little less conversation and a little more touch my body, 'cuz I’m so into you, into you, into you.”_

He hadn’t realised he was sweating until the song was over and Gladio was whooping and hollering. Eleiza had a smug look on her face as she winked and turned back to her friends- she hadn’t managed to lure him out to dance, but she’d definitely stolen victory tonight. Noct snickered. “Hey, Gladio- check out Ignis!” Ignis realised too late what the Prince meant, crossing his legs and taking out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead and neck as Gladio cackled over what was now his third drink.

The night went on, Gladio got drunker and ended up ruining a moment between Prompto and Katia when it seemed like they were about to sort everything out, giving Ignis an excuse to leave the nightclub to escort Katia safely back to the Leville, pretending not to notice Eleiza sitting at the bar with her friends as they both left. The shower was more than welcome when he returned to his room after making sure Katia got to hers without issue, but it was the text on his phone from the devil herself that shattered any sense of focus he’d built up on the way back to the hotel.

_Hope you enjoyed the show, Specs. xx_

The message was followed by a picture of the sender blowing a kiss, the image purposefully angled to show off the cleavage revealed by the low dip of her shirt’s collar. Ignis just groaned and tossed the phone aside, the cup of coffee he’d made himself forgotten as he put his head in his hands.


	5. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While two remain behind to mend bridges, Eleiza travels with Noct, Ignis and Gladio to help them on their journey to Altissia. However, a revelation has Ignis wondering if it’s worth being truthful to himself when he has feared his mark to be an omen for so long…
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Yoko Shimomura, Lazy Afternoons  
> Yoko Shimomura, Blues de Chocobo  
> Yoko Shimomura, Stand Your Ground  
> Yoko Shimomura, Bros on the Road II  
> Adam Croasdell, It Feels Like Breathing

The next day was more or less normal, until Eleiza found herself serving coffee and herbal tea to Ignis, Noct and Gladio late that morning- and Gladio looked like he had the worst hangover in the world, and she could only chuckle sympathetically as she set down the coffee. “Yeah, I feel your pain, Muscles,” She told him. “Best drinks in town, but they will fuck you up if you’re not careful. Been there before.” She set down the herbal tea and poured him a cup, instructing him to drink it slowly. She looked to Ignis, noticing his slightly flustered expression as he sipped his coffee, and smirked. She’d leave him alone for now, last night had the effect she wanted. “Where’s Sunshine and Dollface?”

“They, uh…” Noct cleared his throat. “Yeah, they kinda hit a rough patch and we’ve decided we’re not going anywhere until they sort it out.”

Gladio groaned, half-heartedly lifting a hand. “Yeah, my bad.”

Eleiza gave him a look- she’d seen and heard just how he’d ruined the moment, and she and her friends had a good cringe over that. “Ah well. Hope they sort it out soon.” She shrugged. “What’ll you do in the meantime?”

“Take on a few hunts, perhaps,” Mused Ignis. “We could use the money.”

Eleiza hummed thoughtfully. “Should be some nice big bounties right about now.”

“We’d appreciate the help,” Noct interjected, “Seeing as we’re short two people." 

Eleiza caught Ignis giving him a slightly disturbed look, but he didn’t seem to mind."You sure of that?” Eleiza asked with a smirk. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything.”

“Not at all.” Said Gladio, giving a casual shrug. “After all, Cindy said you’re the one to call on in a pinch.” He gave a smile, somewhat sly as he exchanged looks with Noct.

“And we might need your help for a little while after that,” Noct added, “If you’re still willing to come along.”

“In that case…” Eleiza set her hands on her hips. “I’m free for the next few days- I suppose I can help you boys out.”

* * *

As it turned out, there were some nice little bounties popping up, or so they informed her the next day as she sat in the passenger seat of the Regalia- considering there was room, there was no need to bring the Fenrir this time, which was a little unsettling, but Eleiza was thankful to be out of the elements. Leathers were not fun on sunny days, and the air conditioning was welcome, considering how warm it was that day. Setting up camp at a haven was the first port of call before setting out on a hunt. The target was a pack of Coeurl who’d been causing trouble, and to get there faster, Noct had suggested taking Chocobos. Therein lay the problem- Eleiza had never ridden a Chocobo in her life, and as she walked up to the birds Wiz had brought out for them, a black one was waiting for her. It was a handsome thing, really, bright eyes watching her with keen interest as she approached, and Eleiza couldn’t help smiling as she petted it fondly. 

Ignis walked over to another of the birds, this one of the more common, yellow variety, and folded his arms. “Ever ridden a Chocobo before?” He inquired.

Eleiza felt her face heat up. “I prefer to go on foot, if my bike isn’t an option.” She folded her arms in a similar fashion. “Why?”

“I’m merely asking if you know how to ride,” Said Ignis, adjusting his glasses. “It’s not too difficult to learn.”

Eleiza just huffed and walked over around to the side of the bird, checking that the saddle wouldn’t slip, but her mounting wasn’t as graceful as she would have liked, nearly falling off the Chocobo’s back as she clumsily tried to right herself and held the reins. The others mounted, and Wiz walked over to her with a sympathetic look.

“Dig yer’ heels into the flank to make it go,” He explained. “Pull the reins to point its head, and stand up with yer’ knees bent when it starts runnin’.”

Eleiza grumbled her thanks, then directed the Chocobo to follow the others as they started off. Thankfully, the battle was easier than the ride, and Eleiza managed a good vantage point from which to take aim.  The others had started to engage the targets, and she watched, intrigued by the weapons that were summoned from seemingly nowhere, how they wielded these elegant blades with near to no effort- Ardyn hadn’t mentioned that when she took the deal. Occasionally she’d feel pain in her shoulder and arms, though she wasn’t sure why, and it sent a few of her shots too wide, one or two almost hitting the guys, resulting in a few shouted curses until she finally landed a few hits on her intended targets as the rifle barked triumphantly, and the targets soon went down. She went down to meet with them, and Ignis looked rather irritated.

“You almost shot me,” He grumbled.

Eleiza gave a mock bow. “You’re welcome.”

They returned to camp, returning the Chocobos to Wiz before settling down to start up dinner. Eleiza offered to help- a small price to make up for almost putting a hole through Ignis’ head, and Ignis relented on the proviso she follow his instruction. Eleiza shrugged off her jacket and took off her gloves, leaving them over a nearby chair as Ignis set out the vegetables.

“I trust you can peel and chop those for me?” He asked, setting out a knife.

“That was my first job in the restaurant, actually,” Eleiza chuckled, washing her hands in the sink. “Cut my hands a fair few times before I got it right.” She dried her hands and took up the knife, starting on the potatoes. “I almost gave my teacher a heart attack once when I showed up at school- I stabbed my palm on accident trying to cut an onion and it went right through!” She held up her right hand, showing the small scar on the dagger part of her mark, and saw the man go pale for a moment, his eyes going wide. “What?” She smirked. “C'mon, it’s not that scary. You stabbed a Coeurl, how is a scar scarier than that?”

“N-no, it’s…” Ignis took a moment to compose himself. “…Your mark.”

Eleiza looked at it. “Oh. That.” She went back to the potatoes, the peels falling in a concise spiral. “To be honest, it’s kind of dumb how the Astrals decide who’s going to be your one and only for the rest of your life,” She mused. “I mean, look at my parents. They were apparently soulmates, but their marriage fell apart and they never saw each other again.”

Ignis started cutting up the meat. “Perhaps they weren’t soulmates, and chose pragmaticism over folklore.”

“Ah, who cares.” The potatoes were done, and Eleiza moved on to the carrots. “Wish I didn’t have the damn thing sometimes, but I’m stuck with it."Ignis took a breath and nodded, and Eleiza thought she could see him chewing his lip in thought. 

"Odd, isn’t it? A dagger through a heart.” He glanced at her. “Sounds like an omen.”

Eleiza nodded. “I suppose it’s more a question of who’s holding the knife, isn’t it?”

* * *

The next hunt went well, and soon came news that Prompto and Katia had made up and sorted their differences, but Ignis could not rid himself of what he’d seen, and it both scared and infuriated him. This woman, his soulmate? He almost couldn’t believe it. He only just managed to keep it from his mind on the drive back to Lestallum, trying to focus on the road as Eleiza rode behind the Regalia. Noct was in the back seat texting Prompto, looking rather smug with himself from winning his fifty gil from Gladio, who looked less than pleased about it.

“At least they’ve both figured it out,” Gladio sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Took ‘em long enough.”

“Still sore over losing, Gladio?” Noct smirked. 

Gladio looked like he was electing to ignore that. “Why didn’t you tell them first, though? Could have saved us all some trouble.”

“They needed to figure it out on their own.” The Prince shrugged. “But now we come to our next problem…”

Ignis shot him a glare over his shoulder. “What are you implying?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Noct blinked at him. “We all saw her mark, Ignis. You know what this means.”

“Absolutely not.” Ignis adjusted his hold on the steering wheel. “You know I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Asked Gladio. “Or won’t? She’s your soulmate. She at least deserves to know.”

“Both.” Ignis’ tone was firm. “We have better things to be concerned with than my love life. After the boat is repaired, we won’t be seeing Miss Nitor again. There’s no point to it.”

They both left it alone after that, until they picked up Prompto and Katia, and Noct suggested to Eleiza that she join them to Altissia. Eleiza seemed a little apprehensive, but a gentle push from her mother was all it took for Eleiza to take up the offer, and Ignis was sure at this point that Noctis was just doing this to be a pain in the neck. Upon reaching their rooms at the Leville, Prompto and Katia were back to their usual mischief when Noct so casually remarked that Eleiza was Ignis’ soulmate, and he had to step out to stop himself from blowing up at them.

As it turned out, though, Eleiza was useful to have around on hunts, her marksmanship skills coming in handy when ranged support was required in battle, especially when dealing with Niflheim forces that appeared to oppose them along the way. Her previous experience and contacts also proved useful, getting them discounts when they needed to stay at caravans and hotels (much to the delight of Noct, Prompto and Katia). She often helped hunt food for dinner, slept in her own tent, and ate most of what she was given. She even helped to make breakfast in the morning a few times. There came an evening when Ignis decided to go for a walk as they were coming into Liede, and he soon came to a stop in a clearing, pacing back and forth along the grass before giving a sigh, putting a hand over his heart.

“I’m not a religious man,” He said to no one, “But…I hope at least one of you can hear me.” He stopped in place and looked up at the evening sky. “Eleiza is…so, so different to any woman I’ve ever met. She’s witty, kind, clever- a damned good shot, too- so why tie her to me?” He took a moment to pause, thinking over his words. “"I have feared my whole life that she is an omen. I know I am letting my irrational fear hold me back, but I cannot seem to let it go. Why tie her to someone who has never been allowed to pursue such things in his lifetime? She doesn’t deserve that. What could I possibly give her to ensure her happiness? Where do I even start?” A sigh. There was nobody listening, nobody was going to answer, but he continued. “And yet…that warmth I feel when she is near makes me feel…lighter, somehow. It feels like breathing.” A warmth slowly started to spread through his chest, and Ignis smiled softly, taking a deep breath.

“Ha! I knew it!”

…And he nearly jumped right out of his skin, giving a startled yelp as he scrambled to find his balance before he fell over, heat rising to his reddening face as he saw the grinning face of Katia jump out from behind a tree. “Katia! Bloody hell, woman, you scared the daylights out of me!”

Katia giggled as she trotted over. “Sorry, Iggy- but everyone’s wondering where you are, so I figured I’d come find you.”

Ignis composed himself, taking a few breaths to calm himself. “…How much did you hear?”

“Well…” Katia thought for a moment. “…I’m gonna say almost all of that.”

“Wonderful.” Ignis groaned. “At least promise me you won’t repeat it to anyone.”

“Cross my heart.” The young woman ran her finger over her heart in an 'x’ shape. “But you should really talk to Eleiza about it. If you guys are soulmates, and that’s how you feel about her…”

“Sometimes it’s not an option.” Ignis started walking back, but Katia persisted.

“Yes it is,” She protested. “Come on. Noct says you think your mark’s an omen, and Eleiza says she doesn’t think her soulmate even exists. You should at least be honest about it. Isn’t that the right thing to do?”

That gave Ignis some pause. Damn it all, she was right- they were all right. He sighed. “I’ll give it some thought, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s not about what I want. It’s about you.” Katia set a hand on his arm. “At least give it a chance?”

Ignis just nodded wordlessly as he started walking ahead. He needed to think.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MORE IN IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Anyways, yeah, looking back this had a lot cut from it because I was rushing to get it done and I didn’t have my notebook with me, so chances are the next chapter is gonna be long af or there’ll be an extra chapter or two- not sure at the moment. Either way, we’re basically at the halfway point now. i feel so bad that i left out all that stuff this is awful ugh


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group progresses towards Altissia, Eleiza decides it’s time to put an end to the deal between her and her strange benefactor, though it seems that Ardyn is not too keen on letting her off so easily. Ignis decides it’s time to put his childish fears aside and tell Eleiza the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting off the next chapter until Episode Ignis drops next month. I hope this tides you all over until then ^_^

Another successful hunt had left the group substantially richer, and with the boat repaired, they had all travelled up to Hammerhead to restock and prepare for their departure from Galdin Quay in the morning. Eleiza had wheeled the Fenrir into the garage for Cindy to mind while she was gone, and called up her mother to see how things were going in Lestallum- Johanna had made her promise to bring back a souvenir from Altissia to put in the restaurant. After that, she had been enjoying the evening’s gentle warmth while Ignis made dinner. Gladio had walked off to speak with a stern-faced man, who Eleiza had been introduced to as Marshall Cor Leonis, while Noct was playing King’s Knight with Prompto and Katia inside the caravan.

“Looking forward to the trip?” She asked, smiling. “Altissia’s like, the place everyone dreams of visiting someday. I had classmates go there for vacations.”

“It is a beautiful city,” Ignis mused. “Accordo’s neutrality in the war has afforded that their cities remain standing, thankfully enough. I am looking forward to seeing this journey reach its end.”

Eleiza nodded, opening a can of flavoured mineral water and taking a sip. “So what happens after Altissia?”

Ignis seemed to pause for a moment, paying her a glance. “I imagine we’ll be staying there.”

“That so? Good luck with that.” Eleiza took another sip of her drink, mulling over her next words. “Hey, Specs. Can I ask you something?”

Ignis paid her a glance, then looked back to the food. “Go on.”

Eleiza chose her words carefully. “I’ve, uh…got this client. They’ve paid me well enough for my services, but I don’t entirely trust them.”  She chewed her lip in thought, thinking back over the past week or so she’d spent with these people. “I’ve heard they’re pretty shady from others. I’m honestly considering backing out on our deal, despite how much I’m being paid, but I’m not sure. What do you think?”

Ignis seemed to mull over this for a second. “This…client. What were the terms of the deal?”

“Keep an eye on someone for them, ask no questions, keep my mouth shut.” Eleiza folded her arms. “It…seemed simple enough at the time. But I think their motives behind it aren’t quite what I thought they were.”

“And if these…motives do not align with your morals?”

“Then I’ll tell them to find someone else.”

Ignis nodded slowly, as if he understood the circumstances perfectly. “If you want my honest advice,” He began, bringing out some plates. “You should end this contract. This client of yours seems to be of questionable repute, and you should not gamble your life if you feel it is unsafe.”

Eleiza gave a steady nod. “Thanks. Needed to hear it from a neutral party.” She gave him a smile, then stood and pulled out her phone. “I should probably inform them of my resignation. Back in a minute." She walked off, feeling Ignis’ eyes at her back before she found a quiet spot to talk behind the garage, dialling the number of her odd client, but the sound of a ringing phone nearby shattered her newfound confidence and certainty. 

"I was wondering where you’d gotten to,” Came that familiar, silky voice- a snake creeping into the cracks in her mind. “Rather impolite to keep me waiting, but I’ve managed to fill in the gaps in your absence.”

Eleiza hung up immediately, turning to face this man- still with that smile that gave her chills- and tried to square her shoulders. “Considering you lied to me,  _Chancellor_ , I don’t think I’m under any obligation to meet the terms of our deal.” She planted her hands on her hips. “You’re one of those Nif bastards. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t like being lied to, especially not by some Nif sack of shit.”

Ardyn gave a look of mock pain. “You wound me, Miss Nitor. Even you should know not to buy into gossip and rumour.”

“Save it for someone who cares.” Eleiza scowled at him, her words emboldened by indignation. “So fuck off, and take your money with you. I quit.”

She turned her back on him, but Ardyn ended up grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “I am a powerful man. You’re making a mistake.” His tone had abandoned its usual niceties, but Eleiza didn’t listen, striking him hard across the face to make him let go, then gave him a scowl and a shake of her head as she walked off. He watched her leave with a glare, rubbing his cheek. “Very well, then, Miss Nitor. We shall see.”

* * *

The next day, Gladio went with Cor while Eleiza got to ride in the Regalia, riding shotgun while Noct, Katia and Prompto sat in the back- with Noct asleep, Katia and Prompto were hamming it up for all it was worth, making gooey eyes at each other and exchanging brief kisses like it was forbidden or something. As silly as it was, it was good to see the two getting along. Occasionally, Eleiza would steal glances at Ignis, and would sometimes find him looking back out of the corner of his eye, and she’d started to realise just what was happening over the time they’d known each other. Though her suspiscions over whether or not he was her soulmate weren’t her main concern, she had come to enjoy talking with him and spending time with him. For an overglorified nursemaid, he was handsome, and funny in his own sort of way. It was kind of endearing. Still, she wasn’t quite sure what this was. Surely not love, right? She’d sworn off relationships after her mother opened the restaurant, so surely that wasn’t what this was. 

One day out from Galdin Quay, they stopped for one last camp, deciding to leave early in the morning. While the food was cooking, Ignis took Eleiza aside for a brief walk through the nearby woodlands as the sun had started to set, offering her his arm. Choosing to indulge him, she took it and went with him. “You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that the sun’s going down,” Eleiza mused as they walked, “I’d say we could stay here after dark. Sucks that we can’t though.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, a slight smile on his lips. “That it does.” He paused for a moment, then took a breath. “I was thinking about what you said; about your mark, how you felt about having a soulmate.” They came to a stop somewhere along the path that was far enough from camp before it seemed unsafe.

Eleiza blinked at him. “…What about it?”

Those gorgeous green eyes looked down into hers. “Since I was a child,” He began with a sigh, “I believed my mark to be an omen. I believed that whoever shared this mark would hurt me, and so I tried my best to hide it by any means necessary, even going as far as to deny it even existed, until Noct- and eventually Gladio- discovered the truth.”

“That bad, huh?” Eleiza gave a half-hearted smile.

“So it seemed." Ignis looked to be lost for words, then shook his head. "I suppose I’d better show you.” He unbuttoned his shirt slightly, then pulled the fabric aside so it revealed a familiar shape just below his left collarbone- and Eleiza felt her heart stop for a minute. “A dagger through a heart. You can understand how, to a child, this would be frightening.” Ignis sighed. “But we’re not children anymore. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner." 

Eleiza swallowed a lump in her throat as she took off her glove, warmth spreading from her own mark as she gently set her fingertips against his skin, gasping as she felt a spark jolt through her at the contact- and from the sudden sharp breath Ignis gave before shivering, it was clear that this was really it. She looked up at him, her learned façade melting away as her heart drummed against her ribcage. ”…This…this is real, isn’t it?“ 

Those gorgeous eyes looked down into hers. "I believe it is. The question is, what should be done?” His hand covered her own. “We don’t  _have_  to be together just because the Astrals decided it for us. But I know when I’m beaten- whatever game you’ve been trying to play, you have won.”

“…Is this why you always got defensive around me, then?” Eleiza asked him. “Because you’re scared of me?”

“I allowed childish fear to control rational thought,” Ignis admitted, a little guiltily. “If you can forgive me for that, at least…I would like for us to at least try to do this properly. Get to know each other, see where it goes- if you will give me the chance.”

Eleiza felt the heat rising to her face as she let herself smile and nod. “I would like that.”

Ignis nodded in turn, giving a sigh that sounded perhaps a little more relieved than he intended as he started to fix up his shirt. “I should get back and see how dinner’s coming along. Coming?”

“Yeah, in a bit.” Eleiza dug out her phone. “I’m gonna make a couple of calls, check on Mum before we head off tomorrow. Won’t be too long.”

Ignis smiled, then pressed a brief kiss to her cheek before walking off. Eleiza watched him go, waiting until he was out of earshot before she gave a dreamy sigh and leaned against a nearby tree, smiling like a lovestruck teen. “Astrals, he’s  _perfect…_ ” Still, there was that nagging thought, the expectation of it all ending badly, just like it had with her parents so long ago. And yet, she knew things could be different, that she wasn’t her parents and she was still capable of turning it all around. “This could work,” She reassured herself, clutching her phone to her chest. “This could work.” A deep breath, and she started looking for her mother’s number in her phone, when she heard the crunch of twigs and leaf litter under someone’s feet nearby. She looked up, half-expecting a hiker or another hunter or something, but lo and behold, it seemed she had some unwanted company. “Didn’t I tell you? I said I quit, you Nif bastard.”

The smirk on Ardyn’s face made her skin crawl. “I couldn’t help but overhear your little conversation. Does the Prince’s Nanny mean so much to you?”  
Eleiza took the knife off her belt and raised it. “I’m not playing games, creep. I will fucking cut you.”

This didn’t seem to faze him, and he took another step towards her. “I wonder- whatever would he say if he were to find out about all the little ‘errands’ I’ve had you do for me, hm?” He started circling her, like a predator closing in. “All the times I’ve had you tell me about where they’re going, what their plans are, their progress?”

“That was before I found out who you really were,” She growled. 

“Did you really think we were done, Miss Nitor?” Quick as a flash, he grabbed her by the wrist that held the knife, and Eleiza froze as his face…changed. The whites of his eyes turned black as pitch, the irises now sickly yellow. “Did you really think you could simply insult me and turn me away like some common man?” He snarled. “Think again.”

Eleiza dropped the knife and managed to free her arm from his grasp, only to stumble backwards into another body, and she turned sharply on her heel to look, finding Ignis staring down at her, a look of disgust and rage on his face. “I can’t believe you lied to me.” His tone was cold, and Eleiza could feel her blood run cold, tears welling up in her eyes as her legs started to shake. 

“N-no, I…!” She started looking for a way out, her heart pounding in her ears, finding the furious faces of Noctis, Prompto and Katia staring at her, their appearance surprising her. “I didn’t know, I swear…!”

“I think you’ve outstayed your welcome,” Prompto said, his voice unnaturally angry for someone usually so happy.

Katia scowled at her. “You sold us out!”

Noctis summoned a sword in his hand, the blade glowing as it manifested. “That’s treason.”

The shadows seemed to close in, the choking dark making it hard to breathe. Eleiza looked once more to Ignis, giving a shriek as he suddenly lunged at her with both his daggers in hand, only just dodging the attack and taking off into the woods. She didn’t know what she’d just seen, but she didn’t want to stick around to see if it was real, her frantic heart pumping adrenaline through her arms and legs as she rushed back along the path without looking back until she’d cleared the treeline, when a pair of arms caught her by her shoulders and held her firmly.

“ _Eleiza!_ ”

She stopped, looking up into the concerned face of Ignis. “Ignis…?” Hadn’t he just been back there in the woods with the others?

Prompto trotted over with Katia and Noct. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” The blonde remarked, furrowing his brow and tilting his head.

“Yeah,” Noct added. “Like you’re gonna be sick.”

“I…” She avoided their eyes, trying to make sense of what had happened. What could she tell them, that their enemy had cornered her in the woods and somehow made her hallucinate that they were all about to kill her? No, they’d suspect something. Taking a breath, she shook her head. “I…I thought I saw a Mindflayer, is all. I’ve had a bad run with them before, didn’t want to take any chances, I hate the things.”

“Ugh, don’t blame you.” Prompto stuck out his tongue in disgust. “Those things give me the creeps!”

Ignis didn’t look like he entirely believed her, but he gave a nod and set a hand on the small of her back. “Come and eat something. You’ll feel better.”

He started to lead her over to the campfire, and Eleiza hung on to him as she stumbled alongside him with the others in tow. The warmth of the food kept her grounded in the present as she ate, but she couldn’t shake the awful feeling that she hadn’t seen the last of Ardyn yet- all she could hope for was that Ignis would remain by her side. 

 


	7. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oracle awakens the Hydraean from her slumber beneath the waves, and the city is reduced to ruins and rubble. In order to save the Chosen King, a sacrifice must be made…

> _“Let those curse it who curse the day, Who are prepared to rouse Leviathan.”  
> _ _-_ Job 3:8

* * *

The farewell at the docks in Galdin was warm enough to put everyone in good spirits as Cid drove the yacht out to sea. Eleiza sat next to Ignis, sunglasses on so the wind wouldn’t dry out her eyes, her hair tied back out of her face, and her hand in his, fingers laced. Ignis’ presence had been a welcome comfort since the scare the night before, her shaken nerves now eased with the promise of sunshine and perhaps some shopping once they were all settled in at the hotel. She thought of the pictures she’d seen in the travel magazines, of the gorgeous architecture and all the fancy restaurants and shops, thought of all the lovely things she’d bring back to her mother to put in the restaurant back home, leaning her head on Ignis’ shoulder, then chuckling as he froze up for a moment. 

“Lighten up, will you?” She joked. “It’s still a long ride to Accordo. And this is tame compared to Blondie and Dollface making fish lips back there." 

Ignis took a glance back at the two being insufferably lovey-dovey while Noct was sound asleep, and sighed. "Quite.” He looked down at her, his voice suddenly going quiet. “…Am I doing this right?” He asked. “You must understand that I am not so experienced in these matters.”

Eleiza just laughed and patted his hand. “You’re doing just fine, Specs.”

They left Cid at the docks after being cleared by the guard, and Eleiza was almost immediately overwhelmed by the city’s grandeur- the intricate Accordian architecture, the sight of the crystalline waterways, the smells of the fruit markets as they walked together through the stalls and past vendors selling delicious food that made her stomach growl and her mouth water with the anticipation of a bite. She clung to Ignis’ offered arm, her eyes wide with childlike wonder, while he couldn’t help but smile. Now that he’d allowed himself to have these feelings, he noticed the warmth that spread from the mark on his chest, the sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and the way his heart quickened at the sight of her being so happy.  _I’ll have to keep that in mind_.

After meeting with Weskham at the Maagho, Eleiza wasn’t that surprised when the rest of the gang left to go and meet with the First Secretary- political matters often weren’t her forte, so she was content to sit at the bar and sip her tea while texting her mother to let her know that they’d arrived safely. She gave Weskham a smile as he brought over the cake she’d ordered, and she thanked him as she took a quick photo to send back to her mother, and spent most of her time waiting playing games on her phone and sampling Weskham’s selection of snacks and tea blends until the others returned. 

As it turned out, they would need her help. Tomorrow, the Oracle would summon the Hydraean, and they had agreed with the First Secretary that Gladio, Ignis, Katia and Prompto would help in evacuating the citizens of Altissia- on top of that, there would be the presence of Niflheim forces. And so, Eleiza promised to lend a hand in protecting Noct and the Oracle. After all, she had figured it was about time she put the Nifs in their place- with a bullet in their heads. With the details sorted, they ordered dinner and tried to set the matter aside for at least the night. However, when the others had left for their hotel, Ignis offered Eleiza his arm. “I believe I owe you a date,” He explained, smiling warmly. “So, while we still have tonight- Miss Nitor, will you accompany me on a stroll around town?”

Eleiza cocked her brow with a smirk as she took his arm. “It would be my pleasure, Mister Scientia.”

They walked around the city, going past the food markets and seeing the lights of Altissia, eventually coming to stand by the docks, watching how the light reflected on the water as they both sipped a coffee. It was peaceful, despite the dread of knowing it would all probably be destroyed come tomorrow, but Eleiza couldn’t shake the awful feeling that had weighed heavy on her since they had left Lucis. She knew Ignis’ position in all this, what could possibly happen to either of them. Maybe it was best, she supposed, to put out all the cards on the table while there was still time. But just how to start that conversation was proving to be a problem. Thankfully enough, Ignis picked up on her reluctance, setting a hand on the small of her back. 

“Is something wrong?”

Eleiza looked up at him, then turned her head away with a sigh. “…I’m just thinking about tomorrow. What could happen to all of us.” She cradled her coffee between her hands. “Look, Ignis- I haven’t exactly told you the whole truth.” She tried to meet his gaze, nervously chewing her lip as her mind scrambled for the words. “That…client I told you about. He was a Nif.”

Suddenly, those eyes seemed to harden, and Eleiza feared she had toed a line. “From your tone,” Ignis said steadily, “I’m guessing it wasn’t just any Nif.”

“Bastard didn’t even tell me. I never paid attention to the war, didn’t know who all the players were.” She started to drum her nails against the side of the cup. It was just best to tell him the truth. “I was paid handsomely to keep an eye on you and the others, report back now and then if something interesting happened. I didn’t realise until before we left Hammerhead that my benefactor was this Chancellor Izunia that you all kept talking about.”

Ignis nodded slowly, taking this in. “I can understand why you wanted my advice.” He paused, taking a breath. “…I’m glad you told me this.”

“If he does anything, I promise I never meant for anyone to get hurt–” Eleiza would have continued, but Ignis held up a hand. 

“Eleiza.” Those beautiful green eyes focused on hers. “You didn’t know any better. You were right to leave when you did, though I can see how you would worry about the repercussions that could follow your resignation from Ardyn’s service.”

“Just…don’t tell Muscles.” She shivered at the thought of invoking the wrath of the King’s Shield. “He’d probably tear me apart.”

Ignis reached over and held her hand, and both felt the warmth resonating from the contact. “You understand that I have a duty to uphold,” He said quietly, his tone grave. “I swore an oath that I would lay down my life if need be for Noct’s sake, as all members of the Kingsglaive do.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. I don’t know what happens to one Soulmate should the other die. I realise now the agony I could put you through–”

Now it was Eleiza’s turn to interrupt. “I get it, okay?” She said firmly. “Just…do what you have to. No matter what happens, you have to promise that you won’t hesitate because of me. I can take it.” She smiled- it lacked her usual confidence, almost a gesture of grim resignation disguised as some feeble manner of reassurance.

Ignis nodded, and the two leaned into the other’s side, their eyes cast upon the stars above as they fell silent, neither daring to say how terrified they really were.

* * *

As expected, the Tidemother’s fury laid waste to the city of Altissia. Citizens had evacuated in the thousands, and in their place, Niflheim forces flooded the now vacant streets. Eleiza had followed orders to the letter, but in the conflict, she’d lost her rifle after the Archean’s emergence from seemingly nowhere. Standing on a rooftop, she felt her heart stop as Titan roared, aiding the Hydrean in combating the Niflheim forces that were surrounding the Altar. For most of her life, she had lived in the city that thrived on the energy surrounding him, heard the old nursery rhymes relating to his part to play in the Astrals’ mythos. Seeing him now struck fear and awe into her very bones, and her body trembled. So enthralled was she, Eleiza hadn’t noticed the MT that had torn out its own power core behind her, and she had started to run a moment too late to escape the blast. She was thrown into one of the canals, and kicked and kicked for the surface, coughing and spluttering as she came up and clung to a wall that had been half-demolished. She was soaked and shaking, and she now felt the ache in her muscles, and from where she supposed Ignis had copped a beating at points, as well, as she tried to get her breath back and calm her frenzied nerves. One hand went to the transmitter in her ear, and she took a few breaths before she spoke. “Anyone still alive out there?”

 _“The hell happened to you?!”_ Came Gladio’s voice. He didn’t sound pleased.

“Some tin can got the drop on me,” Eleiza groaned, looking around for any familiar faces. “I lost my rifle. Where are you guys?”

 _“We’re trying to get to the Altar,”_  Said Katia.  _“Ignis is already on his way there to find Noct and the Oracle. See the beam of light?”_

Eleiza pulled herself up a bit to get a better look. “Yeah, I see it. I’ll meet you guys there.”

 _“We’ve lost contact with Ignis.”_ Gladio cut in.  _“If you see him, let us know.”_

Eleiza took a long breath to steady herself.  _He’s fine. You’d know if something happened._  "Copy that.“ She forced her aching limbs to move, scaling the chunk of wall until she pulled herself up onto solid ground, ducking inside a building just as a small patrol of MT’s strode past in uncannily precise unison. She mostly proceeded without directly looking for conflict, hiding and running where she could, and where a fight was necessary, her knife came in handy to take a trooper by surprise. However, as she hurried onwards, there was no sign of Ignis. She’d had to ditch her jacket after the dripping water was leaving too much of an obvious trail, which didn’t help the cold chill she felt after blasts kicked up dust and wind. She rubbed her hand as she hid behind a wall for some comfort, trying to feel for a connection. "Come on,” She sighed, leaning her head against the stone. “Where are you?”

She waited for another patrol of MT’s to pass, then checked both ways to make sure no more were coming before scrambling to the next alleyway. She turned back for a moment, just to make sure she wasn’t being followed, when a hand shot out and grabbed hers, and before she knew it she was against the wall with another hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised cry. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to focus, and when she could, she found Ignis’ gorgeous eyes staring back at her. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” He said lowly, taking his hands from her. “But, given the circumstances…”

Eleiza gave a sigh. “Fuck me, Specs, I’ve been looking all over the city for you!” She hissed. 

Ignis took her hand and started leading her onwards. “I have a way to the Altar. Any word from the others?" 

"They’ll meet us there. I’ll radio in and let them know you’re okay once we’re somewhere quieter, I think.” Eleiza looked over her shoulder to check if they were being followed as Ignis led her along, and the two didn’t really speak other than to communicate when things looked difficult and they had to sneak past more Nif forces. However, for some reason, Eleiza felt a sense of mounting dread the further they went- where was the warmth? Her mark should have felt like it was glowing, but it wasn’t. The dread hit its peak when, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by MT’s. She let go of his hand, pulling her gun- the time for subtlety was over. “So,” She said, looking around at the blank, metal masks circling them. “How do you want to do this?” No reply came, and Eleiza felt a chill shoot down her spine as she took a peek over her shoulder, only to find a not-so-friendly face staring back at her.

Ardyn smiled that sick smile. “Hello again, Miss Nitor." Before she could think of speaking or moving, an MT had grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, forcing her to drop her gun. "I told you that you were making a mistake, my dear.” He took a step forward and took the knife from her belt, examining the blade so casually to the point where it was infuriating. 

“You bastard!” She spat, struggling against the trooper’s hold. “Where’s Ignis?! What did you do to him?!”

Ardyn didn’t seem to be listening. “When we first met, I told you that ‘Nitor’ had three meanings. Do you still know them all?” He pressed the knife to her cheek, cold steel pressing into soft skin, as his other hand counted off. “To shine, to endeavour, to prove. I had such high hopes for you, honestly I did. Perhaps if you had chosen the winning side, you would have met those expectations.” Another MT took the transmitter from her ear and crushed it. 

Eleiza stared him down, gritting her teeth. “I would sooner die,” She growled, “Than be your fucking puppet!”

The insult was lost on him. “You needn’t worry about your precious soulmate, my dear.” He shrugged and tucked the knife into his coat. “You’ll see him soon enough.”

* * *

A sigh of relief left Ignis’ lips as he felt for Noct’s pulse, and was thankful to feel the steady rhythm beneath warm skin. The rain had started to pelt down, soaking everything as the city seemed to fall quiet, and where the sounds of battle had receded, Ravus’ silent, grieving sobs and the sound of the falling rain took its place. Then, suddenly, a gruff, familiar voice cut through the silence.

“Iggy!" 

Ignis got to his feet to find his friend hurrying over- but strangely enough, he was alone. "Gladio! Are you alright? Where are the others?”

Gladio’s eyes went from the unconscious King to Ravus, and a strange look crossed his face. “Well, well. What have we here?” He summoned his greatsword and took a swing, which Ravus managed to parry just in time, as a cold rage filled his eyes.

“You…” His voice was a furious growl, ice forming along the edge of his words. “Ardyn…”

Gladio’s smirk was unnatural, even for him. “Oh, dear. Was I so transparent?” His hand moved over his face, and within the blink of an eye, where Gladio had been, Ardyn Izunia stood in his place. MT’s rushed in, surrounding them and roughly forcing Ignis to the ground beside Noct. As best he could, Ignis looked up into the smirking face of Ardyn, a smug look of victory about him that was infuriating. “The game’s up, my boy.” His boot came down over the bridge of Ignis’ nose, breaking his glasses and sending a sharp pain through his head as everything momentarily went black and every sound was muffled by the ringing in his ears. There was another voice, and this one he recognised- Eleiza, screaming at him to get up. As his eyes focused again, he saw her nearby, on her knees with a gun to her head, just as Ardyn knelt in front of him with her knife in his hands. Remembering himself, Ignis kept up his struggle, but to no avail. Ardyn looked marginally unimpressed. “Oh, come now. Why not follow your liege’s lead and stop resisting?”

Ignis just glared at him. “Never!” He spat, trying again to break the hold of the soldiers. 

Ardyn just rolled his eyes, testing the knife’s weight in his hands. “You risked life and limb to safeguard the "King of Kings”, only to witness him fail spectacularly.“ He got up and moved over to kneel behind Noct. "You must be so disappointed.”  
A weight dropped in Ignis’ chest, his blood suddenly running cold at the sight of the gleaming knife coming to rest near Noctis’ throat. 

“Unhand him!” The words came out as more desperate than he’d intended, but Ardyn didn’t seem to pay any mind.

“I know I am.” Ardyn shook his head theatrically. “Oh, what good is a world that only lets you down? Why not end it all right here?” He pulled Noctis up by his hair, making sure Ignis could see his face.

“No…you can’t…!” Ignis only just held back a despairing cry as Ardyn raised the knife high.  _“NOCT!”_

There was a sudden clash of metal, and Ignis saw one of his own daggers knock Ardyn’s hat from his head before sinking into the stone nearby. The chancellor looked genuinely surprised for a moment, before he fixed Ravus with a cold look. “My, you two certainly have become fast friends.” He stood, dropping the knife and his hold on Noct and picking up his hat, then placed it on top of the helm of a Magitek soldier before a dark aura gathered around one of his hands. He thrust that hand into Ravus’ chest, sending him flying backwards, his body hitting a stone pillar with a dreadful thud. Ardyn turned back, that infuriating smirk crossing his features again as he looked back at Ignis. “Permit me to make a suggestion. Rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave…why not come with me?” He held out his hand. “What do you say?”

Ignis looked to Eleiza, remembering her words the night before, and he saw her nod.  _Do what you have to._  Then, he noticed it- the ring that had fallen out of Noct’s hand and it gave him an idea- it wasn’t the best idea. In fact, it was practically suicide, but what other choice did he have? With a sudden burst of strength, he managed to throw off the hold of the MT’s holding him down, grabbing the ring as he got to his feet. Ardyn kept his smirk as he directed the dark aura towards him. “I’ll take that as a 'no’.”

Ignis stared him down, fury making his eyes seem more like that of an enraged animal, even down to the growl in his voice. “I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe!” He held up the Ring of the Lucii. “Whatever it takes, I  _will_  protect him!” He forced the ring onto his finger, and suddenly, pain flooded every nerve and fibre of his being as he screamed in pain. Eleiza started shrieking, her body convulsing with pain before she dropped to the ground. The pain coursed up into her eyes, her hands, through her chest and down to her feet- the last thing she would see through the blinding pain would be Ignis standing, ready to fight.

A tear slid down her cheek. Her heart was starting to slow. 

_I love you._


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has passed, but not without leaving a trail of destruction and broken hearts behind it. A choice is made, and Ignis’ fears are realised.

Time seemed to blur after that, and Eleiza felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness as brief flashes of moments passed by- being carried away from the Altar, doctors shining lights in her aching eyes and muffled voices as they tried to explain what was happening while poking and prodding her with who knows what, dull pains in her arms which she guessed was either a cannular or an IV line, then finally silence, and sleep. She wasn’t sure how much time passed between then and when she eventually woke up, finding herself in a hospital bed and bandaged up almost everywhere- her hands, her arms, her head, and a dressing over her left eye. Her head was throbbing with pain as she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the fluorescent light, just as a nurse walked over to check her blood pressure. 

“Welcome back,” She said politely, trying to be friendly. “How did you sleep?”

Eleiza wasn’t having it. “How long have I been out?” She asked.

“A while, I’d say.” She carefully wrapped the cuff around her arm and pressed some buttons on the little machine. “You weren’t looking so great when you were brought in.” She removed the bandage from her eye, shining a pen light in it to test her responses. Eleiza groaned and looked away. “Sorry, does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Eleiza grumbled. “I’ve got a headache. Some painkillers would be great, if you don’t mind.” She hadn’t meant to sound so rude, but she didn’t feel like being poked at until this headache was gone. The nurse returned with the medicine, and Eleiza gladly downed it after reassuring her that she was the right patient, and was left alone with some cold water. The vision in her left eye was blurry, but she could still see despite the headache making it difficult to focus on anything. She felt like hell, honestly. She was pretty sure she stunk from her little dunk in the ocean and the damp clothes she no doubt arrived here in, and with how bad her hair smelled and felt, she groaned at the thought of having to face Ignis this way–

Where was Ignis?

She slowly lifted her head and looked around. There were some other people in the room, none of them looking like the bespectacled advisor, and she sighed as she laid back on the pillows again, rubbing her mark for some sort of comfort. “Where are you, Specs…?”

About an hour passed before Katia and Prompto came by and offered to take her to see Ignis, since the doctors had said she was well enough to walk around. Katia helped her pull on a dressing gown, and the two started walking her out of the ward. Eleiza gripped the IV stand nervously. “So…how is he?” She asked.

Prompto bit his lip. “He’s, uh…”

Katia held Eleiza’s hand. “He got lucky,” She explained, her tone grave. “But he’s…he’s not looking so great, so don’t get scared when you see him.”

“What are you talking about…?” Eleiza stopped and looked at her. “What happened?”

“It’s…kinda complicated.” Prompto crossed his arms. “Look, the Lucian Kings have this heirloom called the Ring of the Lucii, and if someone who’s not the King wears it, well…it usually doesn’t end well.”

Eleiza felt her heart stop in her chest. “But he’s alive…isn’t he?”

Both of them looked at each other, and Katia gave Eleiza’s hand a squeeze. “It’s best you see for yourself.”

The walk to the intensive care ward felt like a funeral march, and Eleiza felt her hands starting to get cold and her legs starting to tremble the further they went. Gladio was standing outside the room as a doctor was talking to him, looking like he was trying to keep it together. Prompto went over to announce her presence, then opened the door. Katia walked her in, and Eleiza felt her heart drop straight to her stomach. Ignis was lying there, bandages over both his eyes that were coated with blood, and most of his body that she could see was covered in horrible burns. He was intubated, lying far too still, save for the rise and fall of his chest, and there were tubes more or less all over him. Eleiza was speechless, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling silently down her cheeks, her feet frozen in place. She’d told him to do what he had to, but…not like this. She felt sick looking at him.

“The doctors are hopeful,” Prompto said quietly, trying to be reassuring. “They’re gonna take out the breathing tubes by the end of the week and see if he can breathe on his own. His eyes, well…that’s another story. They’ll see how things go when he wakes up.”

Eleiza just nodded dumbly. The two left her be, letting her sit in a chair as Gladio came back in and sat next to her. “…How’re you holding up?” He asked, obviously trying to make some attempt to fill the silence. Eleiza just shrugged, lost for words. Her eyes were still fixed on Ignis’ unconscious form, his broken glasses resting on the bedside table. “Y'know, they said you weren’t too great, either.” Gladio rubbed his hands together. “You were in the room next door up until early this morning. They had to resuscitate you a few times after you got brought in.”

Eleiza’s voice croaked as she tried to speak. “…If the ring is that powerful, why didn’t it kill me?”

Gladio paused, and he made a sound like he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat as he sighed. “…If a Glaive puts on the ring, they have to sacrifice something for the Kings of eons past to lend them their power. Maybe he asked them to have mercy on you.”

Some days would pass since then, and the doctors finally took off the bandages and let Eleiza have a shower and her clothes back. She’d copped her share of scars, but it looked like they would fade in a few weeks or so. Her sight was still blurry in one eye, so the doctors wanted to keep her back a little longer. Considering they were handling a pair of Soulmates, they figured it wasn’t a good idea to let her leave just yet until Ignis was in a more stable condition. They gave her a single room, and she mostly spent those days in solitude, the image of Ignis hooked up to all those machines burned into her mind.  _You did this to him_ ,said a voice in her head.  _If you’d stayed in Lestallum, if you hadn’t taken that deal, he wouldn’t have brought that pain on himself to spare you._  Try as she might, it wouldn’t leave her alone, and the more it spoke, the more she believed it.

A few days later, she had a visitor- not the others, but another familiar face she hadn’t seen in a few years. “Well shit. Look at you.” Heels clicked against the floor as a pair of bright green eyes looked her over. “You certainly look sorry for yourself.”

Eleiza sighed. “Aranea. Long time, no see.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” The older woman sat down on the bed, red-painted lips pulled in a smirk. “Last I saw you, you were still scraping together the cash to fix up that hunk of junk you call a bike.”

“And last I saw you, you left to work for the Nifs.” Eleiza fixed her with a look. “What do you want?”

Aranea dropped her smirk. “Word through the grapevine is, you got in a bit of trouble with the Chancellor. And he’s not a guy you fuck with.” She crossed her arms as she stood up, looking down at her. “I can get you out. Consider it payback for that time with the Bandersnatch.”

“And leave Ignis?” Eleiza exclaimed. “I can’t…!”

“Did you tell him about your little contract?” The older woman fixed her with a stern gaze. “Because if you did, chances are the King’s Shield is gonna find out, and he won’t be too keen on letting you get anywhere near your soulmate after he does. Hate to say it, but you’ve really screwed your chances. It’s best you go home. This isn’t your fight anymore.”

Eleiza just hung her head. 

When Katia and Prompto went to check on her, her room would be empty.

* * *

Getting into the garage was easy after she’d been dropped off not far from Hammerhead, and Eleiza found her bike, keys and helmet all still sitting there, exactly where she left them. She picked up her helmet, taking a moment to look at her reflection in the shiny black visor- her face was littered with scars, and the façade of cocksure bravado had vanished. Now all she saw was who she really was- a stupid girl who ended up way in over her head. Taking a breath, she slipped on the helmet, turned the key in the ignition, and the  _Fenrir_ roared to life before she took off onto the highway, with Cindy yelling after her.  
Eleiza no longer felt the freedom she usually did when she rode. She noticed how empty the roads were, save for the occasional dust-devil or tumbleweed that passed by. It seemed like only yesterday she’d driven past a fancy car and kicked up dust in the faces of the passengers, then had the nerve to compliment their car as she strut right past them at the same gas station she had pulled up at, filling the tank before paying and moving on. It was still a long ride to Lestallum, and she pulled in just as night had fallen. It was raining heavily, and she pulled into the alley behind the Titan Scoop and cut the engine, pulling the dust cover over it before taking off her helmet, her hair starting to dampen with rain. She walked around to the door, no longer with that confident strut, finding the restaurant closed. She pushed the door open, the bell ringing behind her as she entered, finding her mother mopping the floor. 

“We’re closed,” She sighed, obviously frustrated about something. “Come back tomorrow.”

“Mum?” Eleiza’s voice was a pathetic squeak. 

Johanna turned around to face her, her eyes going wide as she dropped the mop and hurried over to hold her daughter tightly, and both women started crying. “Where were you?!” Johanna cried, holding her daughter’s face in her hands. “I heard about Altissia, I thought you’d died! Why didn’t you call me?!”

Eleiza whimpered. “Oh, Mum…I’ve done something awful…”

The two sat on a nearby couch, and Johanna listened as Eleiza told her everything, letting her cry in her arms without blame or guilt- it was obvious she felt enough of it already- while the cleaning went very much forgotten.

* * *

When Ignis finally woke, he only saw darkness. His eyelids wouldn’t open, which disoriented him at first, but as events caught up to him, he understood why- the ring, Ardyn, and Noct–

_Noct!_

He sat up slowly, his body feeling weak and drained to the point where such a simple thing made him stop to catch his breath. His body ached terribly, his head was throbbing with pain, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t bloody well see. Where was he? And where were the others?

A hand settled on his back. “Take it easy. Deep breaths.” He recognised the voice as Gladio’s, and he sighed as his friend rubbed comforting circles between his shoulders. “Good to see you awake. We were worried.”

“How is Noct?” Ignis cursed the weakness in his voice, but he supposed the disuse of it was partially to blame. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. Out cold, but fine. Katia and Prompto are watching him.” Gladio sounded unsure of something, like he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Still, his words brought Ignis some manner of relief.

“That’s good. I trust they’ll look after him.” He paused for a moment. “…And Eleiza?”

Gladio’s silence was just that bit too long. “She’s alive,” He explained slowly. “But she vanished about a week ago. We think she hopped on a ship back to Lucis, but we haven’t heard anything.”

Ignis felt a pang of sadness at that, but he understood her reasons- it didn’t make it hurt any less. He was glad that Gladio couldn’t see the tears that were coming. “…I see.”

“I don’t get it. Why would she run?” He asked, honestly sounding confused. “Someone like her doesn’t have much to be scared of.”

“Quite the contrary, actually.” Ignis took a shaking breath. “Eleiza…she made an unfortunate enemy in the Chancellor. I suppose she feels at fault for what happened.”

“Why? She didn’t have anything to do with it.” Ignis could picture the furrowed brow on his friend’s face, looking to him expectantly for answers.

Under normal circumstances, Ignis would have asked Eleiza if she felt comfortable with him telling anyone her secret. “She didn’t know what would happen,” He reasoned, his tone sombre. “Eleiza never paid much attention to the conflict between Lucis and Niflheim. She discovered too late who the enemy really was.”

“Who the enemy was…?” Gladio’s tone soon turned hostile. “She was working for Ardyn?!”

Ignis flinched at that. “Gladio–”

But he had already stormed out, knocking over the chair and slamming the door. Ignis sighed, holding his face in his hands and trying to hold back the tears that were wetting the bandages over his eyes. He felt as if something inside was broken- not just his pride or his body or his eyes. His heart ached terribly, and he choked on a cry as he clutched at it, knowing that even if he couldn’t see it, the mark still had to be there. On top of now being useless to Noct and the others and the visions he had seen, he had now lost Eleiza- perhaps, for good- and he felt weak and hopeless. His fears had been realised. 

_You really were my omen._ _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone dark, and the Chosen King is vanished. Ignis decides it’s time to talk.

Saudade. (N.) Portuguese. A feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia.

Focusing on his duties had definitely helped Ignis to get back on his feet and back to business, tending to Noct as he mourned Lady Lunafreya’s death and tried to get himself back together again. It was a heartbreaking sight to see, considering the two had grown up together like brothers, to see him so upset- even worse was the memory of the vision Ignis had been granted, and it weighed heavily on him to know that would be the future of his dearest friend and King. All the same, a King could not lead by standing still, and so Ignis stayed at Noct’s side as they left Altissia on a train bound towards the Niflheim capital of Gralea. Gladio and Noct had been mostly silent, while Katia and Prompto had tried their best to help him as he readjusted to walking again- thank the Six the cane had a wrist strap. 

The train ride to Cartanica was spent in silence, until a fight broke out between Gladio and Noct which ended in one storming off one way and Katia giving Gladio a piece of her mind. Of course, that all quickly went downhill when Gladio lost his temper at her, too.

“For all I know, you running into us was no coincidence and you’re just here to rat on us, just like Eleiza was!”

The mention of her name made him flinch, turning his head away. He stopped listening to the argument after that. Ignis had tried to keep Eleiza out of his thoughts, having told himself that he would give himself ample time to think on her later after they had done what they needed to, but now the memories were coming back and he needed to put himself together again. The rest of the journey to Cartanica was spent in silence, and Ignis managed to push the memories back into the corner of his mind that he’d allowed space for them to sit, but it was mostly replaced by frustration and irritation at being useless, and for everyone else to point it out, even if they meant to try and be helpful, wasn’t making it better. Taking on the Malboro outside the Royal Tomb only brought that frustration to its peak once they’d accquired the Royal Arms. 

"Let’s be frank. My vision hasn’t improved, and probably won’t.” As annoyed as he was, he knew to keep his voice level- screaming and shouting wouldn’t help the situation, and this was something that needed to be said. “But in spite of this, I would remain with you all until the very end.”

Gladio spoke then. “Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death.”

“But we’ll be there!” Prompto protested..

“It’s not about us looking out for him!” The shield snapped, but Prompto held firm.

“Uh huh? Well, then he should be free to choose." 

"Prompto’s right!” Katia piped up. “We can’t go making those decisions for him!”

“There’s more to it than just what he wants!” Gladio’s temper was starting to flare, and though Ignis knew it was out of concern for his wellbeing, he was sick of being referred to as “he”, never being asked what he wanted since Altissia, and it made his blood boil.

“I know full well!” It was rare he ever raised his voice in anger, and it silenced their argument before it could get out of hand, like on the train. “I won’t ask you to slow down. If I cannot keep up, I will bow out.”

Gladio looked to Noct. “What says His Majesty?”

Ignis looked to his King, letting his voice soften. He’d been through a lot, too, he didn’t deserve to get yelled at again. “Noct, you are King. One cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes forward always, accepting the consequences, and never looking back.” He hoped that the words King Regis had told them both as children would help somehow, but he needed to speak his mind and somehow calm the conflict between his friends. “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place- but only once he’s ready.”

Gladio was silent for a moment, and even though he couldn’t see it, Ignis knew it was because his friend felt guilty for his behaviour on the train- the apology would have to wait, however. Gladio was a bit too proud for that. “Have it your way. We’re still taking a big risk- we’d better all be ready.”

How unprepared they were. Niflheim forces soon attacked the train as they were en route to Tenebrae, and both Katia and Prompto were taken. Noct was beside himself, and Ignis did what he could to offer comfort on the way to Gralea, finding their dear friends damaged and scared, but alive. A relief, yes, but a short-lived one. When they had found the Crystal, Noct was sucked into it as Ardyn looked on. They escaped Gralea, making their way back to Lucis, but few words were shared- with Noct gone, not only would the nights become longer, but they had all lost a dear friend, and it was almost a tipping point for them. Gladio sat next to Ignis on the voyage home from Altissia, Prompto and Katia both asleep below deck, and it was a weakness Ignis had never seen in his friend and fellow Glaive as he heard him give a barely-restrained sob. 

“I should’ve done something,” He choked out. “…I shouldn’t have been so hard on him.”

Ignis felt a stray tear slip down his cheek, and he let it fall as he swallowed a lump in his throat. “We all lost loved ones, Gladio. No one can fault you for trying to do your duty.” He set a hand on his friend’s shoulder as his bulky frame started to shake, and he cried with him as they sailed on through the night.

With the nights growing longer, it was obvious that things would get more dangerous for humans. With Iris, Prompto and Gladio helping him, he was able to negotiate with the power company in Lestallum and the remaining hunters and members of the Kingsglaive to try and safeguard the citizens of Lucis, trying to keep lights on to keep daemons at bay and organise units to patrol around the borders of the city to keep them safe. Katia and Prompto had grown closer after being rescued in Gralea, and while Ignis was happy for them, it did bring with it a pang of sorrow at the memory of the woman he’d tried to put out of his mind. He felt that near-irresistible urge to go and find her was almost overwhelming, but there was so much to do. Within days, the moon hid her face, and soon, the stars were the only light outside the cities that had been fortified and were being supplied with electricity to keep the lights on, and even then the clouds came to cover them as well. The number of hunters increased, but supplies were so valuable that a lot of the restaurants had become redundant, and shut down. 

It was Talcott who came back to the Leville with the last Crater Crumble the Titan Scoop would ever sell, and he shared it around. “The lady who runs the shop looked really sad,” He told them. “She locked the door after I left.”

“Miss Johanna tried to keep the place open for the longest time,” Mused Iris. “That’d be the last restaurant in Lestallum to close now.”

“Yeah,” Sighed Prompto. “No more Chocobo Combos.” He paid a glance to Ignis and Gladio, noticing their lack of a reaction and refusing to partake in the ice cream. “Kind of a shame, really,” He continued, hoping to get something out of them. “All that popularity gone to waste.” But Gladio just huffed and Ignis stayed where he was, seemingly lost in thought. Prompto looked to Katia for a little backup, but she just gave a half-hearted shrug in reply- she wasn’t quite sure what to do, either. Ignis still seemed pretty distant when he wasn’t out organising this, that and everything else, and with Gladio in such a foul mood, it was like treading on eggshells almost all the time. Iris was sick of it, but not even her spirit could break her brother out of this. It was understandable, though- they had all lost people dear to them, and losing Noct had sort of been a tipping point. But while Prompto and Katia had each other, and Gladio had Iris and Talcott, Ignis really didn’t have anyone to talk to about everything he’d lost and suffered through. He’d never really spoken about his feelings to anyone else before besides his mother, and sometimes to Noct when they were much younger. So what was he to do now? Try as he might, his mark ached terribly, reminding him again of the only other person he’d been trying not to think about. He began berating himself for postponing the inevitable- he’d have to speak to Eleiza eventually about what happened, there was no point in avoiding it. Still, it was no easy task. It would be weeks before he worked up the courage to leave the Leville, walking out into the streets of the city on his own.

The journey there gave him time to think about what he would say, what he was feeling other than the nerves that got worse the closer to the restaurant, finding that the one thing he lacked was anger. Not towards Eleiza, of course, but at the circumstances surrounding her sudden departure from Altissia- whatever anger he’d felt towards her had diminished after he’d initially stopped feeling sorry for himself. He’d had other things to think about, of course. He allowed himself to wonder if Eleiza had bothered to think about him at all. He turned a corner with an uneven paver and heard the jingle of a shop’s bell as a door closed. He’d found the place, it seemed. He made his way up to the door, taking a breath as he raised a hand to knock and cursing the hesitant tremble it gave before he steadily knocked on the glass. No answer came at first, and he was about to knock again when the door was pulled open.

“Can I help you?” Came Johanna’s voice. 

“Ah–” Ignis cleared his throat. “Apologies, Madam. I’m not sure if you remember me. I wanted to speak with…”

“Eleiza. Yeah, I remember you.” Johanna sighed. “I figured you’d be coming back here to see her. Come in." 

Ignis entered, noting the shuffling of Johanna’s feet as she tried to move around him to close the door. "Thank you. I did want to speak to Eleiza. I thought it was time we both confront this and talk about it like adults.”

“She’s upstairs. She’s not been herself since she came home.” Johanna gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “Want some help getting upstairs?" Ignis nodded, and Johanna guided him to the staircase, being very patient as he fumbled his way up the steps leading to the living area with some gentle encouragement and a note to avoid a loose nail that didn’t want to stay down on one step, before they stopped outside a door, and Johanna gave a steady knock to announce their presence. "Lizzie? You’ve got a visitor.”

There was a sigh from the other side, and Ignis cursed the hitch in his breath as he was assured that Eleiza was there. “It’s not Dave, is it? I told him I quit.”

“No, it’s…” Johanna paused, then sighed. “I’m letting them in.” She slowly opened the door, then gave Ignis a gentle tap on the back to let him know to go in. He was holding his breath as he walked through, slightly nervous when he was met with the sound of Eleiza scrambling to her feet, then silence. Johanna quietly excused herself, then closed the door, leaving them alone together. 

Ignis let go of the breath he’d been holding, composing himself. “Good to see you made it back,” He said simply. “…How are your eyes?”

There was a heavy pause between them, the rustling of fabric as Eleiza started to fiddle with her sleeves. Eventually, she caved first and spoke. “Why are you here?”

Ignis considered the question carefully. “We need to talk about what happened.” He found a chair by a desk, and sat down after he was sure he’d be facing her, pausing to lace his fingers together in his lap. “About why you left, and why I’ve been avoiding this meeting for so long.”

Eleiza huffed. “What’s there to talk about? Ignis, we almost died.”

“And you feel responsible for this?” He asked, and found there was silence from his soulmate. The warmth started to resonate in his chest again- chances were, she felt it, too. “It was Ardyn’s plan from the start. Whether or not you had come along wouldn’t have changed the outcome.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” There was an edge to Eleiza’s tone, and he heard the rustle of fabric as she folded her arms. 

Ignis sighed. “I had hoped it would at least ease something…”

“I think you’re forgetting the part where we both ended up in hospital,” Eleiza cut in. “Where you were hooked up to everything while I got to walk around like nothing was wrong? Where Gladio told me that maybe the only reason I was still alive was because you took the brunt of some magic ghost crap for me?” Her voice cracked, and she went silent, taking a shaking breath and trying not to burst into tears. 

Ignis had to swallow a lump in his throat to keep himself together. “No. No, I haven’t forgotten. But what happened was not your fault. You didn’t know what Ardyn would do.” He stood, setting his cane aside. “I have forgiven you for that, but I want to know what you were thinking when you left.”

“Haven’t forgiven me for that, then?” Eleiza remarked bitterly. “I thought you were going to die, Ignis. Muscles would have ripped me in half if he thought I had anything to do with it, and Aranea told me it was safer to just leave before things got worse.” She sniffled. “I should have stayed, I know. But it just…wasn’t my fight anymore.” A pause, then, “I’m honestly so happy you’re alive. But just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we have to stay together. It’s okay if this is goodbye.” From how she said it, it didn’t seem like it was, but Ignis was at a loss for words, trying his hardest to stop himself from breaking down crying. It was true that some soulmates let the other go on to live their own lives, but even though it seemed like the best idea, he just couldn’t, and it left him unable to speak. “Well?” Eleiza’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Say something, dammit, don’t just go quiet on me now–!”

He didn’t let her finish that sentence, taking a proverbial leap of faith and throwing his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest, his nose buried in her hair as tears started to run down his cheeks. “I can’t,” He choked. “All my life I wondered if I would find happiness while serving the future King. But when I imagine myself as happy, it’s with you.” Those words burst the floodgates, and Ignis broke down crying. “I can’t say goodbye.”

Eleiza clung to him, and Ignis felt her hands clutch at his shirt as she started crying, too. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, clinging to each other as if they would disappear if they were to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> About time I posted something here. I'll be using this pseudonym in future for self insert stuff- everything else will be under CatContessa.
> 
> Quick note: I know not everyone's into self insert stuff, so if you're here to cause trouble, then don't. Just click the back button.


End file.
